Love against the odds - Severus Snape, Hermine Granger
by houseghost
Summary: SS/HG - Paradoxes Chaos der Gefühle, vom Stil zu meinen Storys 'Counting stars' und 'Show me your face' gehörend - bitte Altersangabe beachten! ... Ich nicke. „In Ordnung. Doch Sie können mich nicht ewig so festhalten. Ich denke, das ist uns beiden klar." „Wenn Sie es sagen", murmelt er leise. „Doch immerhin kann ich es solange versuchen, bis Sie aufhören, sich zu bewegen."
1. Secrets

xxx

Diese Geschichte heißt ähnlich wie eines meiner Kapitel von 'Show me your face'.

xxx

Love against the odds

Kapitel 1

Secrets

Nicht ein einziges Mal in den vergangenen Jahren hatte jemand vergessen, diese Tür zu schließen. Jedenfalls war das noch so, als Snape das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke regiert hatte. Jetzt, mit Slughorn als seinem Nachfolger, schien alles aus den Fugen zu geraten, denn er hat sie einfach offen gelassen, womit ich gedankenverloren eintrete und sie hinter mir schließe.

Genaugenommen bin ich ganz froh, eine Freistunde zu haben, bevor der Unterricht beginnt, also suche ich mir einen Platz aus und stellte meine Schultasche auf dem Boden ab. Dann hocke ich mich mit einem Buch in den Händen auf die Kante meines Pults und warte.

Nach nur wenigen Zeilen gebe ich das Lesen wieder auf und lege meine Lektüre beiseite. Irgendwie hat es etwas Unwirkliches und zugleich Faszinierendes an sich, alleine hier zu sein. Das war ich, glaube ich, noch nie. Aus diesem Grund ist es kein Wunder, dass ich nicht widerstehen kann, mich umzublicken.

Obwohl Slughorn jetzt hier unterrichtet, fühlt es sich noch immer so an, als sei es Snapes Reich. Wer ihn in dieser Atmosphäre einmal dabei erlebt hat, wie er einen seiner berühmten Vorträge hält, würde mir zustimmen. Er ist eine Institution an sich, ein Meister seines Fachs. Außerdem ist er aber auch ein richtiger Arsch.

Vorsichtig gleiten meine Augen umher, die dicken, schweren Wände entlang. Sie könnten durchaus mal einen neuen Anstrich vertragen, doch irgendwie scheint es nicht richtig zu sein, das zu tun. Es würde den Charakter dieses eigenartigen Orts beeinflussen, der so tief im Herzen von Hogwarts begraben liegt.

Ein Schauder streift mich. Plötzlich fühle ich mich wie der einsamste Mensch auf Erden. Was zur Hölle tue ich überhaupt hier? Es gibt genug Gerüchte über dieses Klassenzimmer, die allesamt aus Zeiten stammen, zu denen es noch Professor Snape gehört hatte, wo es bei Strafe verboten gewesen war, sich auch nur unaufgefordert oder gar ohne seine Anwesenheit in die Nähe der Tür zu wagen.

Mein Herz pocht. Ein Glück, dass Slughorn das lockerer sieht. Ich glaube, er kann mich ganz gut leiden. Im Gegensatz zu Snape.

Ermutigt hopse ich von meinem Tisch und lege die Arme um meinen Leib. Es ist ganz schön kalt hier unten, wenn die Kessel nicht beheizt sind.

Mein Blick schweift erneut durch den Raum. Unweit von mir steht der große alte Schreibtisch, ordentlich mit Federkielen und Pergament bestückt und auf Hochglanz poliert. Langsam bewege ich mich darauf zu, ohne es so richtig zu registrieren. Es wäre faszinierend, zu erfahren, was für eine Geschichte das gute Stück erzählen würde, könnte er reden.

Verstohlen blicke ich mich um. Es ist niemand hier und ich habe noch jede Menge Zeit, also rücke ich leise Slughorns Stuhl zurück und lasse mich darauf nieder. Meine Hand greift instinktiv nach einem Federkiel, taucht ihn in das danebenstehende Fass und senkt sich auf das oben aufliegende Blatt Pergament. Dann beginne ich zu schreiben.

Hermine Granger.

Die Feder liegt gut zwischen meinen Fingern, ganz so, als wäre sie meine eigene. Verträumt atme ich ein. Ich liebe den Geruch, der sich ausbreitet, sobald sich das Pergament mit der Tinte vollsaugt. Unweigerlich muss ich daran denken, wie es war, als ich zum ersten Mal in diesem Klassenzimmer war und Snape beobachtet habe, während er hier saß und irgendetwas vor sich hingekritzelt hat, genauso wie ich jetzt auf diesem Stuhl sitze und es ihm gleichtue.

Wo ich gerade dabei bin, mich daran zu erinnern, kann ich nicht widerstehen. Ich recke meinen Oberkörper steif empor und setze eine finstere Mimik auf. Doch ganz zufrieden bin ich mit diesem Schauspiel noch nicht, also beuge ich meinen Kopf tief hinab, bis mir die ersten Strähnen aufs Blatt fallen. So ist es schon besser.

Ich richte die Feder neu aus und beginne zu schreiben.

Severus Snape.

Professor Severus Snape.

Gar nicht so übel. Nur an der Schrift muss ich noch etwas arbeiten.

Je öfter ich übe, umso näher komme ich dem Ergebnis, das ich unzählige Male auf meinen Aufsätzen wiederfinden konnte. Ganz gleich, ob ich damit zufrieden war oder nicht, er hat immer einen Grund gefunden, etwas anmerken zu müssen. Snape war schon immer sehr penibel. Vielleicht ist er aber auch einfach ein Perfektionist.

Ich habe eine ganze Menge Zeilen zusammen, als ich plötzlich ein unliebsames Räuspern hinter mir höre. Wie von Blitz getroffen schrecke ich hoch. Da steht er, Snape, keine zwei Meter von mir entfernt vor dem Tisch, genau an der Stelle, an der eigentlich ich sitzen sollte, wenn überhaupt.

Er sieht mich an, als wäre ich der größte Abschaum. Und das, obwohl er genau genommen gar nichts mehr in diesem Klassenzimmer zu suchen hat. „Wären Sie so freundlich, mir zu erklären, was Sie hier tun?", höre ich ihn sagen. Seine Hände sind fest an seine Seiten gedrückt, seine Haltung ist wie immer kerzengerade und wirkt mehr als einschüchternd auf mich. Und seine Augen … Seine Augen machen mir erst so richtig Angst.

Das Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals, als seine markante Stimme bis tief in mein Mark vordringt. Mein Hals fühlt sich ganz kratzig und ausgedörrt an.

„Die Tür stand offen", murmle ich hilflos, wobei ich versuche, meine Hand unauffällig über das Blatt Pergament zu schieben.

Seine Brauen ziehen sich zusammen und sein durchdringender Blick bohrt sich tief in meine Augen. „Weiter", fordert er scharf.

„Ich – ich dachte, ich ..."

Ungeduldig hebt er eine Braue. „Jaaa, Miss Granger?"

Ich blinzle ihn an, völlig überfordert mit der Situation. Er aber rollt die Mundwinkel zurück und setzt ein sardonisches Grinsen auf. Dann macht er einen zielgerichteten Schritt auf mich zu, gerade so weit, dass er mit dem Körper gegen den Tisch stößt. Sein Arm schnellt nach oben, unmissverständlich wedelt er mit der Hand.

„Geben Sie das her."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schüttle ich den Kopf. Doch er bleibt hart und beugt sich bedrohlich tief über mich. So tief, dass ich seinen aufgewühlten Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren kann und zu allem Überfluss auch noch den Geruch von Kaffee und Rasierwasser wahrnehme.

Seine Hände platzieren sich geräuschvoll links und rechts von meinen auf der Tischplatte. Mir wird ganz schummrig durch seine Präsenz. Er starrt mich jedoch schlichtweg weiterhin an, vollkommen unbeeindruckt von mir und meiner Angst.

„Muss ich erst deutlicher werden?", knurrt er durch seine eng aufeinander gepressten Kiefer hervor. Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, wie er es schafft, mit seiner Stimme so viel Eindruck zu schinden, obwohl er die Lippen kaum bewegt und – so wie jetzt – sehr leise spricht. „Nun?", drängt er weiter und reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Wird's bald?"

Ich beiße mir auf die Zunge und habe keine Ahnung, wie ich da je wieder rauskommen soll, doch das lässt ihn offenbar immer noch kalt. Er hat genug von mir und greift mit Daumen und Zeigefinger nach einer Ecke des Pergaments, das unter meinem Arm begraben liegt. Ohne dass er mich aus den Augen lässt, zieht er daran. Ich spüre, wie es mir cm für cm entgleitet, ganz gleich, wie viel Druck ich mit meinem Arm darauf ausübe, in der Hoffnung, irgendwer könnte früher oder später durch die Tür kommen und ihn bei seinem Vorhaben unterbrechen.

Es ist vergeblich. Wir haben noch eine ganze Weile für uns, bis die Stunde anfängt. Snape weiß das. Darum lässt er sich auch so viel Zeit, mich einzuschüchtern.

Wie auf dem Weg zum Schafott beobachte ich seine Augen, die mich durchdringend ins Visier fassen. Es ist befremdlich und beunruhigend. Noch nie war ich ihm so nahe. Noch nie ist mir in den Sinn gekommen, mich ihm entgegen zu stellen, außer dem einen Mal, als ich fälschlicherweise dachte, er würde Harry vom Besen hexen wollen, woraufhin ich seinen Umhang in Brand gesetzt habe.

Damals hatte ich allen Grund, etwas gegen ihn zu unternehmen. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass so etwas geschieht. Aber das hier fühlt sich noch weitaus schlimmer an. Ich möchte nicht, dass er das Blatt in seine dürren Finger bekommt und es mit seinen herablassenden Worten besudelt, denn Snape hat eine sehr unangenehme Art an sich, sich über andere hinwegzusetzen oder einen bloßzustellen.

Ich wage nicht einmal, den Blick zu senken, doch ich spüre, dass er gleich sein Ziel erreicht hat, da kommt mir ein Gedanke. Fast ist mir jedes Mittel recht, um ihn aufzuhalten. Noch ehe ich also zu Ende gedacht habe, packe ich fest die Feder mit meinen von Angstschweiß benetzten Fingern und hole aus. Schwungvoll ramme ich ihm das Teil in die Hand, direkt an der Stelle, an der sein weißes Hemd hervorspitzt. Zwischen ihm und dem Tisch umher blickend sehe ich, wie sein Blut hervortritt. Dann zieht er seinen Arm zurück.

Ich bin wie gelähmt. Es fällt mir schwer, einzuschätzen, wie stark ich ihn erwischt habe, schließlich ist er ein dürrer Kerl, doch dass es ihn umbringen wird, glaube ich kaum. Meine Augen gleiten nach oben und erfassen, dass er überrascht die Mundwinkel einrollt, bis ich ungehindert seine gelblichen, fest aufeinander gepressten Zähne erblicken kann. Auch seine Brauen schnellen bis zum Anschlag hoch, das war es aber auch schon. Er hat nicht mal wesentlich mit der Wimper gezuckt, geschweige denn, einen Laut von sich gegeben.

Mit fast schon erschreckender Gelassenheit senkt er den Kopf und zieht sich mit der anderen Hand den Federkiel heraus. Dann lässt er ihn mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf den Tisch fallen.

Ich ertappe mich dabei, jede seiner Bewegungen wie gebannt zu beobachten. Wie kann ein Mensch nur so kalt und gefühllos sein?

Mein Mund steht offen, mein Puls überschlägt sich förmlich, dann hebt er den Blick und sieht mich an, das Gesicht von seinen langen Strähnen gesäumt.

„Es – es tut mir leid", höre ich mich stammeln. Meine Hände zittern mindestens ebenso wie meine Stimme.

Er blinzelt kurz, als würde er unter Schock stehen, dabei dient ihm diese Sekunde nur, um sich zu sammeln, ehe er es riskiert, dazu überzugehen, über mich herzufallen und mich zu meucheln. Seine Ruhe ist nur vorgetäuscht, ich kann es deutlich sehen, seine Nasenflügel beben nämlich unmissverständlich vor Wut.

„Das war meine beste Feder, Miss Granger", knurrt er unliebsam.

Ich ringe nach Luft. „Aber … Wieso? … WAS?"

„Weil Sie heute das Vergnügen haben, von mir unterrichtet zu werden. Professor Slughorn ist verhindert."

Mir läuft es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, was ihn keineswegs kümmert.

„Doch zuvor", fährt er fort, „würde ich gerne mit Ihnen besprechen, was Ihnen einfällt, mich anzugreifen."

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht." Es klingt kläglich, doch es ist noch immer nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, was tatsächlich in mir vorgeht. Ich fühle mich hundeelend.

„Ist das alles?", fragt er spöttisch. Erst jetzt nimmt er sich die Zeit heraus, sich aufzurichten und seine Hand mit den Augen zu begutachten. Prüfend streckt und beugt er die Finger, um festzustellen, ob ich irgendwas Wichtiges beschädigt habe.

Ich folge derweil fasziniert und über mich selbst erschrocken jedem seiner Blicke, bis er mich wieder ansieht. Offensichtlich habe ich noch mal Glück gehabt, sonst wäre es wohl langsam vorbei mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung.

„Nun?"

„Es gibt keine Erklärung, Professor", sage ich geknickt.

Er atmet tief und langanhaltend aus. „Und was ist damit?"

Sein Zeigefinger schießt hervor und deutet unmissverständlich auf das Pergament, das jetzt gut leserlich zwischen uns auf dem Tisch liegt. Und auf dem so an die Hundert Mal sein Name unterhalb meines eigenen steht.

Shit! Ich muss nicht einmal draufsehen, um zu wissen, dass ihm das gar nicht gefällt.

„Es war nur … Ich weiß auch nicht! Ich habe nicht nachgedacht was ich tue. Es ist einfach automatisch passiert ..."

Er schnaubt unbeeindruckt. „Ebenso wie Sie mich angegriffen haben, ja?"

Wieder bin ich gefesselt von seiner Fähigkeit, so konsequent und zugleich gefasst zu bleiben. Selbst wenn ich ihm das Teil in die Brust gerammt hätte, wäre seine Selbstbeherrschung unbeeinflusst geblieben. Das denke ich jedenfalls.

„Schön", sage ich offen, in dem Bemühen, ihm meine Reue zu zeigen. „Vielleicht können Sie mir ja erklären, was mit mir los ist, Professor. Ich selbst habe keine Ahnung. Obwohl ich weiß, dass es falsch war, habe ich den Wunsch verspürt, das Pergament vor Ihnen zu verbergen. Es war mir unangenehm, dass Sie das lesen wollten."

Seine Nasenflügel erzittern kurz. Dann nickt er mir zu und faltet die Finger vor dem Körper ineinander.

Meine Augen gleiten tiefer. Ich muss wissen, was mit seiner Hand los ist, die ich aus lauter Angst vor ihm so unkontrolliert zu meiner Zielscheibe erklärt habe.

Snape aber räuspert sich lautstark und sofort hebe ich wieder den Blick und sehe ihn an.

„Wie Sie wollen, Miss Granger", sagt er in eindringlichem Ton, der mich vollkommen unerwartet trifft. „Ich werde es versuchen. Aber was ich zu sagen habe, wird Ihnen vermutlich nicht gefallen."

Verdutzt starre ich ihn an, doch er redet schon weiter.

„Wären Sie nicht Sie, würde ich sagen, Sie leiden unter hormonellen Schwankungen."

„Was?"

Er legt warnend den Kopf schief und ich verstumme wieder.

„Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich für junge Frauen, sich zu jemandem hingezogen zu fühlen, der normalerweise gar nicht ihren Vorstellungen von einem passenden Gegenstück entspricht."

Das überrascht mich nun noch mehr. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihnen folgen kann", bringe ich mühsam hervor.

Er schüttelt gemächlich den Kopf. „Tatsächlich?"

Ich nicke bedröppelt. Eigentlich kam es mir schon immer so vor, als hätte er einen an der Waffel gehabt, aber das hier übertrifft langsam alles.

„Hmm. Können Sie mir dann erklären, wieso Sie ausgerechnet meinen Namen niedergeschrieben haben?"

„Nein, Professor."

Er hebt seine Brauen an. Dann nimmt er die Hand und legt seinen Zeigefinger direkt auf das Blatt Pergament. „Sehen Sie hin", fordert er scharf.

Mit deutlichem Unwohlsein in meiner Magengegend gehorche ich. Meine Augen fallen mir fast aus dem Kopf, als ich erkenne, worauf er hinaus will.

„Verstehen Sie mich jetzt?"

Wie von Sinnen nicke ich. Vor mir sehe ich ein großes, liebevoll verziertes Herz, das ich gedankenverloren mit der Tinte um seinen Namen gemalt habe. Am liebsten würde ich vor Scham im Boden versinken. Was er gesagt hat, lässt sich nicht leugnen. Doch erst jetzt wird mir klar, dass ich allen Grund hatte, ihn davon abzuhalten, das Pergament an sich zu nehmen. Ungläubig rufe ich mir den Moment meines Angriffs ins Gedächtnis und dabei fällt mir ein, dass ich das Geschriebene auf groteske Art mit meinem Leben verteidigen wollte, ebenso wie ein großes, wohlbehütetes Geheimnis.

Mit offenem Mund blicke ich zu ihm empor. „Aber das kann unmöglich sein", murmle ich leise, noch während ich mir sein hartes Gesicht verinnerliche.

Er nickt streng. „Allerdings. Ich werde Schwärmereien dieser Art nicht dulden. Noch dazu nicht, wenn es sich dabei – aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen - um meine Person handeln sollte."

„Aber ich sagte doch, dass ich nicht darüber nachgedacht habe, Professor. Es ist einfach geschehen ..."

„Halten Sie den Mund!", zischt er mich an. „Glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie schon genug angerichtet haben? Müssen Sie mir jetzt auch noch eine Lüge auftischen?"

Ich spüre, wie mir die Tränen kommen. „Das ist nicht wahr!", rufe ich hilflos.

„Nein?"

Eine unangenehme Pause tritt ein, in der lediglich seine unruhige Atmung zu hören ist, abgestimmt zu den schnellen Bewegungen seines Brustkorbs. Dann schnaubt er lautstark vor sich hin und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nachsitzen, Granger."

Ungläubig sperre ich den Mund auf, um etwas zu erwidern, doch dazu soll es nicht kommen. Snape macht blitzschnell einen Satz auf mich zu und beugt sich über mich. Seine Hand packt den Kragen meiner Bluse, ohne Rücksicht darauf, dass er mir dabei ein Büschel Haare ausreißt.

„Und wagen Sie ja nicht, jemandem davon zu erzählen, verstanden?"

Bedröppelt nicke ich. Doch noch immer lässt er nicht von mir ab. Ich kann seine Finger zittern spüren, vermutlich habe ich ihn doch schlimmer verletzt, als angenommen, doch ich kann mich auch irren. Ich bin zu durcheinander, um klar denken zu können. Sein Atem auf meiner Haut, seine Nähe; all das ist verstörend und unwirklich.

Kläglich stoße ich ein „Ja" aus, ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend. Erst dann löst er sich wie in Zeitlupe von mir los und ich sacke schaudernd auf seinem Stuhl in mich zusammen.


	2. Auskosten

Love against the odds

Kapitel 2

Auskosten

Für den Rest der Zeit, die wir alleine in seinem Klassenzimmer verbringen, sitzt jeder von uns erst einmal schweigend auf seinem rechtmäßigen Platz. Hin und wieder riskiere ich einen Blick zu ihm, für mehr reicht mein Mut nicht. Ich bin arg durcheinander. Der Vorfall hat uns beide mitgenommen, denn Snape wirkt selbst ein wenig zerstreut, wie er da so mit einem Buch in der Hand auf seinem Stuhl ausharrt und vorgibt zu lesen.

Wie das überhaupt passieren konnte, ist mir ein Rätsel. Doch dann fällt mir plötzlich ein, dass er noch immer das Pergament auf seinem Pult liegen haben muss, also stehe ich auf und komme vorsichtig auf ihn zu.

„Geben Sie es mir", fordere ich mit vorgetäuschter Strenge, während meine Augen suchend über den Tisch wandern. Doch ich kann es nirgends erkennen. Wo ist es hin? Was hat er damit gemacht?

Snape aber antwortet nicht.

Meine Haltung ist inzwischen alles andere als gefasst, also füge ich ein leises „Bitte" an.

Immerhin hebt er den Blick und mustert mich kurios durch seine Strähnen.

„Wozu, Miss Granger?"

Wie gewohnt klingt es leise und auch eindringlich. Der Effekt, den er dabei auf mich erzielt, ist immer derselbe: ich bekomme weiche Knie.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie es haben", erkläre ich unbeholfen. „Aber das wissen Sie ja bereits."

Er setzt ein hämisches Grinsen auf und legt den Kopf schief.

„Und wenn ich es Ihnen nicht aushändige? Was dann? Wie werden Sie diesmal reagieren?", fragt er spöttisch. „Mir die Kehle aufschlitzen? Oder mein Genick brechen?"

Bedröppelt blinzle ich ihn an. „Das ist keineswegs komisch, Professor. Ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, in Ordnung?"

Kaum merklich nickt er, obwohl es sehr abschätzig aussieht. „Da bin ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher", sagt er seidenweich. Dann stemmt er sich mit den Handflächen an der Tischkante ab, schiebt seinen Stuhl zurück und erhebt sich seelenruhig.

Eindrucksvoll und erhaben steht er vor mir. Mir ist das nicht geheuer, mein Herz beginnt erneut wie wild zu schlagen.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken, Miss Granger", äußert er klar und deutlich. „Sie müssen verstehen, dass ungewöhnliche Ereignisse auch ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen erfordern."

Für einen Augenblick habe ich das Gefühl, als würde er mir mit seinen bloßen Worten den Hals zuschnüren. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet, doch ich bin so eingeschüchtert, dass ich ohne ein weiteres Wort kehrt macht und an meinen Platz zurückkehre.

Kurz darauf klopft es an der Tür und Snapes eisige Stimme durchzuckt den Raum. „Sie können eintreten."

Noch ehe von außen die Klinke gedrückt wird, die Schüler haben es anscheinend nicht ganz so eilig, in seine Nähe zu kommen, wirft er mir einen durchdringenden und auch sehr warnenden Blick zu, der besagt, dass unser nächstes Aufeinandertreffen kein Vergnügen werden wird.

xxx

„Was denkst du, ist mit seiner Hand passiert?"

Peinlich berührt senke ich den Blick in meinen Kessel und rühre darin herum. „Was soll damit sein?"

„Sie sieht irgendwie komisch aus", flüstert Ron mir zu.

„Hmm."

„Ich meine ja nur, zuerst Dumbledore, dann Snape ... Wenn das so weiter geht, wird sich Hogwarts nach 'ner neuen Belegschaft umsehen müssen. Nicht dass ich was dagegen hätte, wenn Snape ..."

Wütend fahre ich herum und zische ihn an. „Könntest du bitte damit aufhören, Ron?"

Mit offenem Mund starrt er mich an. „Schon gut, Mione. Wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst, brauchst du es nur zu sagen, okay?"

Seufzend schüttle ich den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, war nicht so gemeint. Ich bin nur irgendwie etwas gereizt zur Zeit."

„Das sehe ich", entgegnet er eingeschnappt.

„Komm schon, Ron, du kennst mich. Manchmal bin ich einfach etwas überdreht ..."

Auf meiner anderen Seite räuspert Harry sich hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Seid etwas leiser. Snape wirkt keineswegs so, als wäre er zufrieden damit, für Slughorn einspringen zu müssen. Und ich habe keine Lust, euretwegen schon wieder bei ihm nachsitzen zu müssen."

Ich drehe den Kopf in seine Richtung und funkle ihn an. „Unseretwegen? Was soll das nun wieder heißen?"

„Ganz einfach! Ihr mit eurer ewigen Eifersucht aufeinander macht mich noch ganz krank."

„Was?", kommt es von Ron und mir zugleich.

„Schön, schön, Miss Granger", säuselt es da plötzlich vor uns.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen fahre ich herum und sehe Snapes hämisches Grinsen vor mir aufragen.

„Sie haben wohl immer noch nicht genug, nicht wahr?"

Ich kann förmlich spüren, wie Harry und Ron sich hinter meinem Rücken verstohlene Blicke zuwerfen.

„Es hat Ihnen anscheinend nicht gereicht, sich wegen eines Stück Pergaments Ärger aufzuhalsen, habe ich Recht?", fährt er fort.

Dass er es bei jeder Silbe genießt, mich auflaufen zu lassen, ist offensichtlich. Wie ich Harry und Ron erklären soll, was es damit auf sich hat, muss ich mir noch überlegen. Zuerst aber schüttle ich reumütig den Kopf, um Snape loszuwerden. „Nein, Sir. Tut mir leid."

Er hebt die Brauen und sieht mich an. Erst dann macht er kehrt und hält seine Nase prüfend in Nevilles Kessel. Wenigstens kann ich jetzt sicher sein, dass ich nicht die Einzige bin, die an diesem Tag ihr Fett wegbekommt.

xxx

„Du hast deine Hausaufgaben für Verteidigung nicht gemacht?", fragt Harry ungläubig, als wir in der großen Halle beim Essen beisammen sitzen. „Und deshalb lässt er dich nachsitzen?"

„Ja. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?"

„Hmm, keine Ahnung. Sonst bin ich es doch immer, den er fertig machen will."

Ich zucke wie beiläufig mit den Schultern und setze ein erzwungenes Lächeln auf, um der Diskussion endlich ein Ende zu bereiten. „Dann hattest du dieses Mal wohl Glück."

„Sieht ganz danach aus. Trotzdem kommt es mir eigenartig vor."

Genervt rolle ich mit den Augen. „Harry, lass es einfach, okay? Wenn du versuchst, aus Snape schlau zu werden, wirst du nicht weit kommen."

„Ich finde, sie hat Recht", mischt Ron sich ein. „Ist ja schließlich nichts Neues bei dem."

„Und woher kommt dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel?", will Harry wissen.

„Bitte?"

„Kommt schon! Seit Wochen zickt ihr euch an wie zwei kleine Mädchen und auf einmal ..."

„Boah, das glaub ich jetzt nicht", fährt Ron ihn an. „Seit Lavender und ich nicht mehr zusammen sind, verstehen wir uns doch eigentlich ganz gut."

„Wie du meinst. Dann bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass nicht wieder einer von euch beiden die Nerven verliert. Noch einmal stehe ich dieses Drama zwischen euch nicht durch."

Ron und ich sehen uns verstohlen an. Doch zum Glück ist keinem von uns danach zumute, diese Sache weiter aufzurollen, also gibt Harry sich geschlagen, womit wir uns schweigend über unser Essen hermachen.

xxx

Seit etlichen Minuten sitze ich nun schon ziemlich nervös auf dem Stuhl vor Snapes Schreibtisch und warte darauf, dass er den Anfang macht. Es wäre eine glatte Lüge gewesen, zu behaupten, dass ich mir keine Gedanken über seine aus dem Ärmel geschüttelte Erklärung gemacht hätte. Dass ich das, was er da von sich gegeben hat, nicht so einfach auf sich beruhen lassen kann, ist eigentlich selbstverständlich. Ich habe Fragen an ihn und will Antworten. Doch dazu kommt es nicht, also begnüge ich mich damit, mich umzublicken, während er seelenruhig damit fortfährt, einen Aufsatz zu korrigieren. Sein Büro war schon immer seltsam. Irgendwie düster und erdrückend, was wohl hauptsächlich an den toten Viechern in den vermeintlichen Einmachgläsern liegt, die neben all den Büchern die Regale zieren. Außer seinem übermächtigen Schreibtisch und einem alten Sofa am anderen Ende des Raumes gibt es nicht viel, das diesem Ort etwas Heimeliges verliehen hätte.

Langsam aber sicher fühle ich mich überflüssig und fehl am Platz. Und als wäre die Stimmung zwischen uns nicht schon angespannt genug, lässt er sich auch noch jede Menge Zeit, nachdem er fertig ist, alles fein säuberlich zu ordnen, ehe er sich mit ineinander verschränkten Fingern zu mir vorbeugt und mich ansieht.

„Also, Miss Granger", beginnt er leise, „lassen Sie uns gleich zur Sache kommen."

Na endlich. Schließlich will ich auch was zu dem Thema loswerden.

„Ihnen ist doch bewusst, dass ich diesen Vorfall nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen kann, nicht wahr?"

Ich nicke. „Ja, Sir."

„Gut. Dennoch denke ich, wir sollten uns diesmal nicht weiter damit auseinandersetzen, als unbedingt nötig."

Er räuspert sich und irgendwie werde ich dabei das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sich vielleicht sogar noch unwohler fühlt als ich es tue. Sein Verhalten gibt mir unweigerlich zu denken.

„Sie werden niemandem davon erzählen, verstanden?"

„Das – das habe ich Ihnen doch gesagt", stammle ich betreten.

„In Ordnung. Damit hätten wir das nach reichlicher Überlegung meinerseits geklärt." Erneut räuspert er sich. „Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

Ich blinzle ihn an. „Gute Nacht?", wiederhole ich vorsichtig.

Er hebt die Braue und sieht mich mit seinen durchdringenden schwarzen Augen an. „Ja."

„Ähm, heißt das, ich kann gehen ... Einfach so?"

Er nickt. „Ja, genau das heißt es."

Irritiert lege ich die Stirn in Falten. „Aber wenn Sie gar nicht vorhatten, mich zu bestrafen, wieso haben Sie mich dann hierher bestellt?"

Einen Moment lang sieht er furchtbar wütend aus. Hätte ich doch bloß nichts gesagt! Aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich will wissen, was es damit auf sich hat, denn Snape hat noch nie das Nachsitzen ausfallen lassen, wenn er nicht wirklich triftige Gründe dafür hatte. Und aus meiner Sicht gibt es die hierfür nicht. Es sei denn … nein, das ist wirklich zu absurd. Aber man kann ja nie wissen...

Unliebsam verzieht er die Mundwinkel und stößt ein lautes Zischen aus. „Wie gesagt, Miss Granger, ungewöhnliche Ereignisse erfordern ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen ..."

„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht", entfährt es mir prompt. „Irgendwas muss schließlich dahinter stecken. Sie wollen es mir nur nicht sagen."

Er legt abschätzig den Kopf schief und presst seine dünnen Lippen aufeinander. „Tatsächlich?"

„Allerdings. Und so langsam kann ich mir auch denken, was es ist. Vermutlich wollen Sie nur nicht riskieren, mich in Ihrer Nähe zu haben, weil Sie befürchten, dass etwas an Ihrer Theorie dran sein könnte."

Schlagartig reißt er die Augen auf und starrt mich an. „Miss Granger ..."

Ich schüttle den Kopf und ignoriere den warnenden Ton in seiner Stimme schlichtweg. Wo wir schon dabei sind, mache ich auch gleich weiter, denn der Gedanke, der sich vorhin in mir aufgetan hat, lässt mich nicht mehr los.

„Ich habe Recht, nicht wahr? Ich habe den Blick in Ihren Augen gesehen, Professor. Und für einen Moment lang dachte ich, Sie würden die Beherrschung verlieren. Aber das haben Sie natürlich nicht getan. Und wissen Sie auch, warum? Weil es Sie erschreckt hat, dass es tatsächlich so sein könnte. Dass tatsächlich irgendjemand auf den absurden Gedanken kommen könnte, sich zu Ihnen hingezogen zu fühlen. Oder schlimmer noch, dass Sie selbst sich eingestehen müssten, irgendetwas zu fühlen."

Kaum habe ich ausgesprochen, wird es still zwischen uns. Erst dann öffnet er den Mund. „Das ist genug, Miss Granger. Ich verbitte mir derartige Bemerkungen von Ihnen ..."

Weiter kommt er nicht, denn mit einem Mal verspüre ich eine unbändige Wut in mir aufkeimen. „Ach ja?", frage ich energisch. „Sie hatten keine Hemmungen davor, mir etwas so Dreistes zu unterstellen, doch wenn ich eine Initiative ergreife, den Vorfall aufzuklären, verbieten Sie mir das Wort. Das ist wirklich sehr einfallsreich von Ihnen." Wütend schnaube ich ihn an. „Doch wissen Sie was? Es ist genau das, was ich von jemandem wie Ihnen erwartet habe."

Snape sieht mich an, als wäre ich vollkommen übergeschnappt. Ich muss gestehen, dass es mir eine gewisse Genugtuung verschafft, ihn und seine spitze Zunge entwaffnet zu haben. Vor allem aber scheine ich ihn derart überrumpelt zu haben, dass er nicht weiter weiß. Und das ist eindeutig neu für mich.

Mit sichtbar zittrigen Fingern fährt er sich durch die Haare. Dann schluckt er. „Was fällt Ihnen ein, Granger?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Sehen Sie? Sie leugnen es nicht einmal!"

Wütend springt er auf die Beine, lehnt sich über den Tisch zu mir hinunter und hält mir seinen dürren Zeigefinger vors Gesicht. „Wollen Sie etwa damit sagen, ich hätte es darauf ankommen lassen, Sie nachsitzen zu lassen?", knurrt er mich an.

Stolz schwelgt in meiner Brust. Ich stehe auf und platziere in einer überaus einnehmenden Geste meine Hände auf der Mitte seines Tisches, ebenso wie er es getan hat, als er sich zuletzt so über mir aufgebaut hat. Dann sehe ich ihm fest in seine glühenden Augen, die jetzt unweit von meinen eigenen sind, recke mein Kinn in die Höhe und nicke. „Ja."

Snapes Arm schießt nach vorne und packt mich am Kragen meiner Bluse. Es geschieht so schnell, dass ich gar nicht darauf reagieren kann. Doch es hätte ohnehin keinen Sinn, sich gegen ihn zu wehren, wie mir jetzt bewusst wird. Unnachgiebig und mit eisernem Griff hält er mich fest und umrundet den Tisch, bis er unmittelbar vor mir zum Stillstand kommt und bedrohlich vor mir aufragt.

„Sagen Sie das noch mal", zischt er mir zu, die Kiefer fest aufeinander gepresst.

Sein unverwechselbarer Duft steigt mir in die Nase. Er ist angenehm, männlich. Ich muss gestehen, dass mir die Nähe zu ihm jetzt etwas befremdlich vorkommt, doch das ist noch längst nicht alles. Mir schießen so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf, dass ich kaum weiß, was ich aus dieser Situation machen soll. Sein Auftreten ist nicht so, wie es für gewöhnlich der Fall ist, denn obwohl er sich bemüht, mich einzuschüchtern, fällt mir auf, dass er verunsichert ist. Vermutlich wurde er noch nie zuvor mit so etwas konfrontiert, was erklären würde, wieso er nicht weiter weiß.

Ich für meinen Teil habe plötzlich das eigenartige Gefühl, mich auf ihn zubewegen zu müssen. Etwas in meinem Inneren, eine Art Flamme, ein Feuer, das sowohl verstörend, als auch verzehrend auf mich wirkt, drängt mich dazu. Und so gebe ich nach.

Meine Hand streckt sich nach ihm aus und legt sich auf seinen Arm.

Snapes Augen blitzen auf, seine Finger beginnen zu zittern, obwohl er diesmal nicht von mir verletzt wurde. Jedenfalls nicht körperlich. Dennoch sieht er aus, als würde es ihm Schmerzen bereiten, dass ich ihn berühre. Außerdem scheint er noch immer auf eine Antwort von mir warten. Eine verbale Antwort. Doch was ich bereit bin, ihm zu geben, ist viel mehr als das, denn ich bin entschlossen, herauszufinden, was es mit seiner Erklärung auf sich hat.

Langsam lasse ich meine Hand über den schwarzen Stoff auf seinem Arm gleiten, bis hinauf zu seiner Schulter. Wärme schlägt mir entgegen.

Dort angekommen halte ich einen Moment inne. Er schluckt. Und ohne mich auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen, starrt er mich an. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ist schwer zu entziffern, dann vibrieren seine dünnen Lippen.

„Was haben Sie vor?", fragt er mit belegter Stimme.

Ihn so zu hören, jenseits seiner sonst so harten Präsenz, jagt ein eigenartiges Kribbeln durch meinen Körper. Ahnungslos senke ich den Blick auf seinen Mund.

„Ich möchte herausfinden, ob etwas dran ist, an Ihrer Theorie."

Seine Atmung beschleunigt sich. Er schluckt hart. „Sie sind verrückt."

Mit einer energischen Handbewegung schiebt er mich von sich. Das Gefühl der Enttäuschung, das ich dabei verspüre, ist erdrückend. Doch so schnell will ich nicht aufgeben, also schüttle ich meinen Kopf und schließe mit einem gezielten Schritt die Distanz zwischen uns.

Erst jetzt kommt mir in den Sinn, dass ich ihm beinahe alles nachmache, was er mit mir gemacht hat, als er mich wegen meines Blatt Pergaments in die Enge getrieben hat. Ob jedoch dieselbe Absicht dahinter steckt, muss ich erst noch herausfinden. Wie weit ich dabei gehen werde, ist ungewiss, ebenso, wie weit er mich gehen lassen wird.

Angezogen von seinem verstörenden Duft betrachte ich sein zerfurchtes Gesicht und stelle fest, dass er mich ebenfalls genauestens beobachtet. Seine Augäpfel bewegen sich von meinen Augen weg, gleiten über meine Wangen, bis hinab zu meinem Mund.

Sekunden vergehen, in denen es um uns herum vollkommen ruhig ist. Lediglich seinen aufgewühlten Atem kann ich hören. Wir stehen einfach nur voreinander. Sein Körper wirkt deutlich angespannt, seine Hände ruhen eng an seinen Seiten. Und trotzdem registriere ich erleichtert, dass er mich diesmal nicht von sich schiebt, denn anscheinend ist er zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich darüber klar zu werden, wie absurd diese Situation für uns beide ist.

Das Gefühl, das mich dabei durchströmt, so von ihm gemustert zu werden, löst eine eigenartige Regung in meinem Inneren aus, die eindeutig von Neugierde durchzogen wird. Fasziniert strecke ich ein weiteres Mal meine Hand nach ihm aus und lege sie auf seine Oberlippe. Kaum merklich zuckt er zusammen. Seine Atmung ist zum Stillstand gekommen. Snape hält die Luft an und sieht mich verunsichert an.

„Miss Granger", presst er heiser hervor.

Der Ton in seiner Stimme grenzt an eine Warnung, doch es fehlt eindeutig der Biss von sonst. Auch, dass er es geschehen lässt, wie ich langsam mit meinem Finger die Kontur seiner Lippe nachfahre, verleitet mich dazu, weiterzugehen.

„Bitte", flüstere ich abwesend und strecke mich zu ihm hoch, bis ich seinem Gesicht ganz nahe bin. „Ich muss es wissen."

Seine Brauen ziehen sich angestrengt zusammen, als würde er abwägen, ob ich total verloren bin. Eigenartigerweise ist es mir gleich. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir nur zu einem Ergebnis kommen, indem ich die Grenzen zwischen uns überwinde.

„Würden Sie es tun, Snape?", frage ich leise.

Er holt scharf Luft. „Was tun, Miss Granger?"

Ich muss blinzeln. Es vor ihm auszusprechen, ist nicht so leicht, wie ich zuvor gedacht habe. Er aber sieht mich ungebrochen mit seinen durchdringenden schwarzen Augen an. Fast kommt es mir vor, als würde er sich absichtlich unwissend stellen, damit er hört, wie ich es vor ihm äußere.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie mit mir schlafen", hauche ich kaum hörbar.


	3. Am I not human

Love against the odds

Kapitel 3

Am I not human

„Halten Sie den Mund, Granger", fordert er streng.

Seine ganze Haltung ist derart angespannt, dass ich mir einen Moment lang nicht sicher bin, ob ich nicht besser nachgeben soll. Aber noch immer ist da etwas in mir, das mich zu ihm zieht, also kann ich nicht einfach aufgeben.

„Aber Professor!"

„Nein!"

„Dann lassen Sie es mich erklären ..."

Er schüttelt energisch den Kopf. „Was Sie da soeben von sich gegeben haben, ist absolut inakzeptabel!"

„Schön", lenke ich ein. Es mag ja sein, dass er Gründe hat, die ihn davon abhalten, schließlich habe ich auch gewisse Bedenken, doch abgesehen davon würde ich wirklich gern wissen wollen, was das zwischen uns ist, denn diese eigenartigen Spannungen kommen nicht von ungefähr. „Warum eigentlich?", frage ich vorsichtig. Wenn er schon dagegen ist, will ich eine Erklärung von ihm, die mich zufriedenstellt.

Er blinzelt mich verunsichert an. „Wie bitte?"

„Warum ist es das?"

Sichtlich durcheinander ringt er die Hände. „Können Sie sich das nicht denken?"

Ich lege die Stirn in Falten. „Sie meinen, Sie möchten das nicht tun? Oder können Sie es nicht tun?"

„So oder so, Granger, wird es niemals dazu kommen. Ich bin Ihr Lehrer und kann nicht ..."

„Angenommen, es wäre nicht so. Würden Sie es dann tun wollen?"

Etwas in seinen Augen flackert auf. Im nächsten Moment schubst er mich weg. Zuerst denke ich, er will mich einfach loshaben, doch da liege ich falsch, denn er vergeudet keine Sekunde, meine Schulter zu packen, um mich zu dem Sofa zu bugsieren, das so einsam und verlassen am anderen Ende des Raumes steht. Seine Finger drücken sich unbarmherzig in meine Haut, doch der Gedanke, dass er tatsächlich so weit gehen könnte, es mit mir zu tun, lässt mich darüber hinwegsehen.

Ich bin neugierig. Und unerfahren. Aber vielleicht ist genau das der Grund, der mich dazu drängt, mich auf ihn zuzubewegen. Snape für seinen Teil mag zwar verschlossen sein, doch in seinem Inneren erkenne ich dasselbe Feuer, das auch mich ergriffen hat, als ich ihm vorhin so nahe gekommen bin. Auf eine komplizierte Art scheint uns das miteinander zu verbinden. Auch er sehnt sich danach, eine Erklärung für die grotesken Gefühle in seinem Inneren zu finden, die ihm so fremd sind, dass er nicht weiß, wie er auf mich reagieren soll, denn im Grunde genommen ist er nur ein Mann, der zurückgezogen in den Kerkern von Hogwarts lebt. Das heißt, er ist einsam. Und ich bin seine einzige Möglichkeit, die tief in ihm verborgenen Gelüste zu befriedigen, ohne selbst Hand anlegen zu müssen.

Als wir das Sofa erreicht haben, hält er inne und blickt verunsichert zwischen ihm und mir umher. In seinem Kopf arbeitet es, da ich aber ohnehin so gefesselt von ihm und seinen Handlungen bin, lege ich mich von selbst hin.

Dann steht er über mir und fummelt an seiner Kleidung herum. Ungeduldig öffnet er seine Hose und holt seine Männlichkeit heraus.

Der Anblick lässt mir das Herz bis zum Hals schlagen, schließlich ist das der erste halbwegs erigierte Penis, den ich je zu Gesicht bekommen habe. Doch um ihn näher zu betrachten, bleibt mir keine Zeit, denn Snape beugt sich zu mir hinab und platziert sich kurzerhand mit den Knien links und rechts von meinem Körper auf mir. Zugegeben, ihn so über mir zu haben, ist befremdlich, zugleich aber auch aufregend. Ich will ausreizen, was es damit auf sich hat, denn angeblich soll es zu den bedeutendsten Dingen der Welt gehören, sich jemandem hinzugeben. Und obwohl wir nicht ineinander verliebt sind und es vielleicht nicht sonderlich romantisch werden wird, will ich wissen, wie es sich anfühlt. Die Gelegenheit, es dabei ausgerechnet mit ihm zu tun, ist zu verlockend, als dass ich ihr entsagen könnte.

Seine Hände wandern meine Schenkel hinauf und schieben meinen Rock nach oben. Ein Schauder streift mich, seine Berührungen sind schon fast zärtlich. Doch nur kurz, dann überkommt es ihn offenbar und er befreit ohne lange zu zögern meinen Unterleib von meiner Kleidung. Ungeduldig stützt er sich auf seinen linken Arm, während er mit der rechten Hand zwischen unsere Körper greift und meine Beine auseinander spreizt. Angespannt registriere ich den pilzförmigen Kopf seines Glieds, der sich nebst seiner Finger gegen meine Mitte drückt. Dann schiebt er sich auch schon in mich und ich beiße hart auf meine Lippe, als der Schmerz aufkommt, um nicht wie ein Schwächling vor ihm dazustehen, schließlich wollte ich es ja darauf ankommen lassen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln erhasche ich einen Blick auf sein Gesicht, das mir angespannt und zugleich voller Erwartung entgegenblickt. Sein hartes Glied aber presst sich weiter in mich, bis er für einen Moment lang innehält und mich ansieht. Zu deutlich kann ich seinen wallenden Körper über mir spüren. Er scheint sich so verzweifelt nach der Erfüllung seiner Bedürfnisse zu sehen, dass er bis zum Anschlag in mich vordringt. Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen, das am ehesten an ein tiefes Grollen erinnert, entfährt seiner Kehle. Dann beginnt er auch schon, sich zu bewegen und pumpt unkontrolliert und mit schwerer Atmung in mich hinein.

Snapes Energie durchströmt mich mit jedem seiner wilden Stöße. Sein Gewicht auf mir zu spüren ist unbeschreiblich, irgendwie steigert es mein Verlangen, ihn so zu erleben. Vielleicht ist es verrückt, aber es ist mir gleich. Bestimmt bin ich nicht die erste Person, die sich in ein solches Abenteuer stürzt. Und immerhin ist er mein Professor, was heißt, dass ich ihm vertraue, weil ich weiß, dass er mich niemals wirklich verletzen würde.

Auch dann, wenn er selbst sehr unerfahren wirkt, bemüht er sich doch, sich zu zügeln, obgleich es ihm nicht leicht fällt. Schweiß perlt auf seiner Stirn und dennoch ist er unglaublich still. Kaum ein Laut dringt über seine dünnen Lippen. Insgesamt sind seine Bewegungen eher plump, was mich darauf schließen lässt, dass ich vielleicht die erste Frau bin, der er sich so nähert. Genau genommen überrascht mich das gar nicht einmal, denn wenn ich mir sein Leben vor Augen führe, wird mir klar, wie Recht ich mit dieser Vermutung habe.

Was mich aber am meisten fasziniert, ist, dass er eine ungeheure Stärke auf mich ausstrahlt, obwohl er diese zähe, dürre Gestalt hat. Ich will ihn mit all meinen Sinnen fühlen, ihn bis zum Ende der Schlucht drängen. Will, dass er sich gehen lässt, sodass ich diese neue Seite an ihm entdecken kann. Ich möchte jedes Fünkchen Menschlichkeit aus ihm herauspressen, das er für gewöhnlich so sehr vor allem und jedem verbirgt. Genau aus diesem Grund antwortet mein Körper ihm, er öffnet sich ihm und ich grabe meine Finger fest in seinen Rücken und gebe mich ihm hin.

Die Züge auf seinem Gesicht haben sich verändert. Er ist jetzt hochkonzentriert. Dann, nach nur kurzer Zeit, löst er sich mit einem weiteren unterdrückten Grollen in mir los. Snape legt den Kopf in den Nacken, seine Augen sind beinahe geschlossen und seine Brauen tief zusammengezogen. Sein ganzer Körper zittert, während er sich machtlos Welle für Welle ergibt.

Kaum ist es vorbei, bricht er erschöpft auf mir zusammen. Ich nutze die Zeit, vorsichtig mit meinen Fingern seine wirren Haare zu erkunden. Snape wendet nichts dagegen ein, nach ein oder zwei Minuten aber ändert sich das rapide. Er ist erschlafft, ich kann es deutlich spüren, obwohl sich immer noch alles so ungewohnt anfühlt. Schon stützt er sich auf die Arme und zieht sich aus mir heraus. Dann richtet er sich auf und stolpert auf die Füße. Ich erhasche einen Blick auf sein von feuchten Strähnen umrahmtes Gesicht. Langsam hebt er die Hand und schiebt sie beiseite, um ungläubig und mit vor Schreck weit aufgerissenen Augen auf mich hinab zu starren.

Ich luge zu ihm hoch. Der Blick auf seinem Gesicht löst ein Gefühl der Verwirrung in mir aus. So eigenartig habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt.

„Was ist mit Ihnen, Professor? Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, denn sein Ausdruck zeigt mir deutlich, dass ihm erst jetzt so richtig bewusst wird, was wir getan haben, doch es ist zu spät, denn er schüttelt energisch den Kopf.

„Wohl kaum, Granger." Seine Stimme ist rau, ein weiteres Zeichen für die Realisation, die über ihn hereinzubrechen droht wie ein böses Omen.

„Sir?", frage ich verwundert.

Ruckartig hebt er die Hand. „Sagen Sie nichts. Kein Wort."

„Aber ..."

Er holt tief Luft und ich verstumme wieder.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil Sie mich vorhin Snape genannt haben."

Das hat gesessen. Nie im Leben hätte ich gedacht, dass er sich daran erinnern würde. Sprachlos beobachte ich ihn dabei, wie er den Blick senkt und mit unruhigen Fingern seine Hose zumacht. Er erweckt zwar nicht den Eindruck, als sei er ganz bei sich, trotzdem ist das nicht das, was ich mir in einem Moment wie diesem von ihm erwartet habe.

Ich setze mich auf und greife nach seinem Arm. Verschreckt hält er inne und funkelt mich an.

„Lassen Sie mich augenblicklich los, Granger", knurrt er mich an.

Ich ziehe meine Hand zurück. „Was ist los, Professor? Dachten Sie, ich würde Sie in die Arme nehmen wollen? Dann irren Sie sich. Ich wollte Ihnen lediglich zeigen, dass es in Ordnung ist."

Sein Atem ist aufgewühlt und einen Moment lang sieht er aus, als wäre ihm übel.

„Sie sind verrückt, Granger! Das ist alles andere als in Ordnung. Und jetzt ziehen Sie sich an und verschwinden von hier!"

Seine Nasenflügel beben vor Anstrengung. Mir ist klar, dass es kaum einen Sinn hat, jetzt weiter mit ihm darüber zu reden, schließlich wirkt er ziemlich neben sich, also stehe ich auf und rücke meine Sachen zurecht.

„Ich bin nicht verrückt", sage ich entschieden. „Menschen tun so etwas hin und wieder."

Er lacht bitter auf und fährt sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Vielleicht. Aber nicht ein Professor mit seiner Schülerin ... Und vor allem nicht ich."

„Das ist mir nicht entgangen", entgegne ich säuerlich. Seine Reaktion macht mich langsam aber sicher richtig wütend. „Es wäre ja auch ein Wunder gewesen, wenn ich mich in Ihnen getäuscht hätte ..."

„Gehen Sie, Granger", wiederholt er energisch, ohne sich die Mühe zu geben, sich mit mir auseinander zu setzen.

Ich schlinge meine Arme um den Leib. „Sehen Sie? Ich hatte Recht!"

Er hebt abschätzig die Brauen. „Womit?"

„Mit meiner Vermutung, dass Sie sich vielleicht doch zu mir hingezogen fühlen könnten."

„Davon kann nicht die Rede sein", knurrt er hart. „Sie sind nicht mein Typ."

Das trifft mich ungewöhnlich hart. „Sie haben einen Typ?", frage ich ironisch. „Wer hätte das gedacht!"

Er schnaubt und dreht den Kopf von mir weg. Einerseits ist seine Reaktion verständlich, denn er ist wütend auf mich. Doch wenn er es nicht gewollt hätte, hätte er nicht mitspielen müssen.

Ich fasse mir ein Herz und mache einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sofort hebt er abwehrend die Hände, also bleibe ich stehen.

„Kommen Sie, Professor", sage ich sanft. „Es ist absolut menschlich, so etwas zu tun."

„Gehen Sie endlich!", dröhnt es zurück.

„Nein. Ich möchte nicht gehen, ehe Sie einsehen, dass die Spannungen zwischen uns so groß waren, dass es dazu kommen musste."

„Granger! Wissen Sie, was Sie da sagen? Sie können das nicht rechtfertigen. Es war falsch. Das muss Ihnen doch bewusst sein."

„Vielleicht. Aber manchmal passieren eben solche Dinge. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich es bereue."

Er wird bleich im Gesicht, noch mehr als sonst. Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall lässt er sich auf das Sofa fallen und verbirgt den Kopf in seinen Händen.

Nie im Leben hätte ich gedacht, dass ihn das derart mitnehmen würde. Er sieht übel aus. So kann ich ihn unmöglich hier alleine lassen, also setze ich mich zu ihm und lege ihm meine Hand auf die Schulter.

Blitzschnell lässt er die Arme sinken und wirft mir einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Lassen Sie das, Granger", sagt er ernst. „Damit wird das, was wir getan haben, nicht besser werden."

Ich muss schlucken. Bedröppelt nehme ich die Hand von ihm weg und lege sie zu meiner anderen in den Schoß. Dann sitzen wir da und schweigen uns an.


	4. Auswirkungen

Love against the odds

Kapitel 4

Auswirkungen

Noch immer ist Snape sehr still, obwohl schon eine ganze Weile vergangen ist, seitdem ich mich zu ihm gesetzt habe. Fast schon in sich selbst zurückgezogen starrt er vor sich hin, bis er plötzlich den Kopf hebt und mich ansieht. Beinahe erschrecke ich über seinen Anblick. Mir kommt es so vor, als wäre er in den letzten Minuten um Jahre gealtert, nicht dass er je sonderlich attraktiv gewesen wäre. Nein. Aber erst jetzt wird mir so richtig bewusst, dass er im Hinblick auf gewisse Ereignisse oder Situationen nicht ganz so unbeeinflusst bleibt, wie er immer tut.

Ich schlucke schwer und bemühe mich, seinem Blick standzuhalten, der sich ungläubig in mich bohrt, als würde er hoffen, eine Erklärung von mir zu erhalten.

„Warum wollten Sie das tun, Miss Granger?", fragt er mit rauer Stimme.

Zu meiner Überraschung klingt es so, als würde die Enttäuschung über mich seine Wut in den Schatten stellen, was vielleicht mit ein Grund ist, warum er es zulässt, dass ich mich nach wie vor in seiner Nähe aufhalte.

Ich blinzle ihn an und registriere, wie sehr er mit sich kämpft, überhaupt mit mir zu reden. Doch die Erklärung, die er sucht, kann ich ihm nicht geben, dabei hatte ich erwartet, dass ich mir über meine Gefühle im Klaren sein würde, nachdem wir es getan haben. Irritiert muss ich jetzt feststellen, dass damit alles nur noch komplizierter geworden ist. Vor allem, was Snapes Verhalten angelangt.

„Sie kennen mich, Professor", sage ich ernst. „Ich bin nicht wie andere. Ich bin neugierig und hinterfrage Dinge oder Vorgänge. Ich möchte wissen, wie sie funktionieren und etwas darüber lernen ..."

„In der Tat", fällt er mir ins Wort. „Sie sind nicht wie der Rest Ihrer Kollegen. Doch anscheinend ist Ihnen noch immer nicht klar, was Sie damit ausgelöst haben."

„Ausgelöst? Verzeihen Sie, aber Sie hätten nicht nachgeben müssen. Ich habe Sie gefragt, ob Sie es tun würden, wenn Sie sich erinnern."

Er rollt übertrieben mit den Augen. „Natürlich haben Sie das. Und ich habe Sie dazu aufgefordert, zu gehen, was Sie ignoriert haben."

Es stimmt, dafür kann ich ihm keinen Vorwurf machen. Snape aber sieht noch längst nicht so aus, als sei er zufriedengestellt. Tief Luft holend schiebt er seine Hände durch die unordentlichen Strähnen. Dann stützt er die Ellenbogen auf die Knie und bettet sein Kinn darauf, den Blick abwesend geradeaus gerichtet.

„Haben Sie vergessen, wer ich bin, Granger? Offensichtlich, denn anderenfalls wären Sie nie soweit gegangen, ausgerechnet mich dazu zu bringen, nicht wahr? Hatten Sie es wirklich derart nötig, das zu tun, dass Sie sich dabei ausgerechnet an mich wenden mussten?"

Was er sagt, trifft mich hart. Im Grunde genommen war ich noch nie der Flittchen-Typ, der sich einfach mal so an jemanden rangeworfen hat. Trotzdem bemühe ich mich, ihn zu verstehen, schließlich bin ich nicht ganz unschuldig daran, dass es dazu gekommen ist.

„Wieso sagen Sie das?", frage ich vorwurfsvoll. „Denken Sie das wirklich von mir? Oder denken Sie, Sie sind weniger wert als irgendjemand sonst?"

Er dreht den Kopf zurück in meine Richtung und blickt mich durchdringend mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. Eine Weile scheint er über meine Reaktion erstaunt zu sein, fast so, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, dass ich ihm gegenüber wieder die Beherrschung verlieren würde. Doch der Eindruck hält nur kurz an, dann ist er wieder ganz er selbst.

„Ersparen Sie mir das", sagt er kühl. „Von all meinen Schülern müssten Sie am besten wissen, was es bedeutet, Respekt vor anderen zu haben, Granger. Sie haben sich immer im Griff gehabt, haben Sich für andere eingesetzt. Und, in diesem Punkt haben Sie Recht, Sie haben Dinge hinterfragt. Doch das gibt Ihnen noch lange nicht die Erlaubnis, so weit zu gehen."

Ich reiße den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, doch er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Lassen Sie mich ausreden", fährt er mit fast schon erstaunlicher Gelassenheit fort. „Ist Ihnen denn überhaupt nicht bewusst, was für einen Schaden Sie mit Ihrer Neugierde angerichtet haben? Sie haben Grenzen zu mir überschritten. Mir, Ihrem Professor! Sie haben mich neulich nicht nur körperlich verletzt, sondern mich dazu gebracht, mich Ihnen wie ein räudiger Teenager zu nähern, der die Kontrolle über sich verloren hat."

„Das ist nicht wahr", werfe ich energisch ein. „Ich weiß sehr wohl, was Sie meinen, Professor. Aber dieser Vorfall wird nicht die Autorität untergraben, die Sie mir gegenüber haben."

„Nein? Wie können Sie nur so naiv sein? Natürlich wird sich dadurch etwas ändern. Und wenn es nur Kleinigkeiten sind. Irgendeinen Effekt wird ein solches Handeln immer auslösen."

„Professor, wie ich bereits sagte, bin ich anders. Sie können mich nicht mit meinen Klassenkameraden vergleichen."

„Nein, das kann ich wirklich nicht", äußert er spöttisch, das Gesicht nun wieder in seinen Händen vergraben, „denn niemand je zuvor hat gewagt, so etwas zu tun."

Abwesend nicke ich mit dem Kopf. „Das ist offensichtlich. Sie müssen mir das nicht sagen. Ich dachte nie, dass Sie zu der Sorte von Männern gehören, die so etwas tut. Doch genau darum bin ich überzeugt davon, dass irgendetwas zwischen uns steht. Wir müssen der Sache nur erst auf die Schliche kommen."

Sichtlich erregt fährt er herum. „Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst! Haben Sie denn noch immer nicht genug?"

Wie beiläufig zucke ich mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung, Professor. Aber es war nicht so, dass ich es ungeschehen machen möchte. Verstehen Sie? Ich meine ..."

Weiter komme ich nicht, denn Snape schüttelt vehement den Kopf. „Was auch immer Sie damit sagen wollen, lassen Sie es besser bleiben."

„Wieso? Haben Sie etwa Angst davor, wir könnten wie ganz normale Menschen miteinander plaudern?"

„Wohl kaum."

„Verstehe", gifte ich ihn an. „Sie bevorzugen andere Gesellschaft."

„Seien Sie nicht lächerlich. Ich habe keine Freunde, mit denen ich plaudern könnte."

„Das meinte ich auch nicht. Ich sprach von Voldemort und seinesgleichen."

„Natürlich, Granger. Denken Sie wirklich, ich bin so blöd, das nicht zu wissen?"

Langsam schüttle ich den Kopf. Es ist wirklich nicht leicht, aus ihm schlau zu werden. „Nein. Im Grunde genommen denke ich anders über Sie, Professor. Aber vermutlich würden Sie mir nicht glauben."

Er sieht mich lange an. Dann schnaubt er, wobei er bemüht ist, unbeeindruckt zu wirken. Nachdem ich ihm aber so nahe bin, fällt es ihm alles andere als leicht. Langsam nimmt er die Hände hoch und legt sie in seinen Nacken.

„Das ändert gar nichts", sagt er leise und dennoch durchdringend. „Verstehen Sie? Gar nichts."

„Vielleicht nicht, Professor. Aber Sie sollten wissen, dass ich es wirklich wollte."

Vorsichtig hebt er den Blick und mustert mich wieder einmal, als wäre ich vollkommen verloren.

„Warum?"

Ich klemme meine Lippe zwischen die Zähne. Ihm das klarzumachen dürfte ebenso schwierig werden, wie alles andere, weil ich es mir selbst nicht richtig erklären kann. Snape ist kein besonders anziehend wirkender Mann. Er ist auch nicht attraktiv oder liebevoll, womit er so ziemlich genau das Gegenteil von jemandem ist, auf den man sich normalerweise zubewegen würde, genauso wie er es gesagt hat. Und trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl, hier sein zu müssen, so, als würde ich lernen wollen, ihn zu verstehen.

„Sehen Sie ...", beginne ich unsicher, wobei ich meine Beine hochnehme, um es mir (unter kritischer Beobachtung stehend) im Schneidersitz neben ihm bequem zu machen.

Snape sagt nichts dazu, sein Blick aber besagt deutlich, dass dieses Gespräch etwas länger dauern könnte, woraufhin er mich gewähren lässt.

„Als Sie mir neulich sagten, dass ich vielleicht unter dem Einfluss meiner Hormone stehen könnte, ist mir bewusst geworden, dass Sie gar nicht so unrecht haben könnten. Ich bin in einem Alter, in dem man Erfahrungen sammelt und so war ich neugierig geworden. Und nachdem Sie meinten, ich könnte mich zu Ihnen hingezogen fühlen, konnte ich das nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Das muss Ihnen doch bewusst sein, nicht wahr?"

Er nickt. „Das ist das, was ich nicht verstehe, Granger, und glauben Sie mir, es fällt mir nicht leicht, das vor Ihnen zuzugeben, aber was Sie getan haben, war sehr töricht von Ihnen. Nicht nur, weil Sie sich mir aufgedrängt haben. Sehen Sie, ich hätte Sie ohne Weiteres verletzen können, was in Anbetracht der Umstände noch sehr milde ausgedrückt ist. Abgesehen davon kann ich nicht gutheißen, dass ich mich habe gehen lassen, was einem Mann in meiner Postion nicht zusteht."

„Machen Sie sich deswegen keine Sorgen. Niemand wird es erfahren. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Sie mich absichtlich verletzt hätten, denn selbst dann, wenn Sie wütend waren, sind Sie zu beherrscht, um so etwas zu tun."

Er legt den Kopf schief und kneift die Augen zusammen. „Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Ganz einfach. Ich vertraue Ihnen. Wenn Sie mich hätten verletzen wollen, hätten Sie die Gelegenheit gehabt, als ich Ihnen den Federkiel in die Hand gerammt habe." Ich setze ein gequältes Lächeln auf und beobachte, wie er verwundert die Brauen zusammenzieht. „Und dieser Vorfall tut mir aufrichtig leid, Professor, glauben Sie mir."

Snape schüttelt resignierend den Kopf. „Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät. Wir können weder das rückgängig machen, noch alles andere."

„Und was ist, wenn ich das andere gar nicht rückgängig machen will?"

Ungläubig starrt er mich an. „Fangen Sie nicht wieder damit an, Granger."

„Warum nicht? Sie selbst haben mich erst dazu gebracht, darüber nachzudenken, als Sie meinten, es könnte mehr dahinterstecken."

„Es war falsch von mir, so etwas zu Ihnen zu sagen. Ist Ihnen das denn nicht bewusst? Ich war wütend auf Sie, weil Sie an diesem Pult saßen, ohne dazu berechtigt zu sein."

„Und weil ich Ihnen das Pergament nicht geben wollte, nicht wahr?"

„Das auch." Er seufzt langanhaltend und fährt sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Dann faltet er sie in seinem Schoß ineinander und sieht mich an. „Wissen Sie, Granger, erst später ist mir klar geworden, dass Sie nicht ahnen konnten, dass ich Sie an diesem Tag unterrichten würde. Genau genommen hatte ich kein Recht, Ihnen einen Vorwurf zu machen, dort zu sitzen, denn normalerweise wäre Professor Slughorn in das Klassenzimmer gekommen, nicht ich."

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass es also nur dumme Zufälle waren, die dazu geführt haben, dass alles so gekommen ist?"

„Ja."

Ich starre ihn an. Sein Gesicht ist gefasst und beherrscht, dennoch denke ich, dass er mir etwas verheimlicht.

„Sie lügen", sage ich ernst.

Snapes Blick verfinstert sich. „Tatsächlich?", fragt er mit sarkastischem Unterton in der Stimme. „Es ist erstaunlich, dass das ausgerechnet von Ihnen kommt, wo Sie es doch vorgezogen haben, sich selbst zu belügen, nicht wahr?"

„Wie meinen Sie das?", erkundige ich mich vorsichtig. Die Art und Weise, wie er mich ansieht, gefällt mir gar nicht.

„Sie geben vor, als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt gewesen, das mit mir zu tun, Granger. Doch ich kann sehen, dass es Sie beschäftigt. Und das weitaus mehr, als Sie zugeben möchten."

Ich blinzle ihn an. „Was?"

„Denken Sie, mir ist entgangen, dass Sie so etwas noch nie zuvor getan haben? Sie spielen hier die starke Frau, vielmehr noch die Verführerin, dabei ist es in Wirklichkeit anders."

Mir bleibt fast die Luft weg, als er mich so damit überfällt. Kurz darauf aber habe ich mich wieder gefasst, schließlich hat auch er nicht gerade einen besonders erfahrenen Eindruck gemacht.

„Und was ist mit Ihnen?", frage ich streng. „Sie haben auch nicht gerade gewirkt, als würden Sie das allzu oft tun. Habe ich Recht? Wer weiß, vielleicht war es ja sogar ebenfalls Ihr erstes Aufeinandertreffen mit einer Frau."

Snapes Augen blitzen auf. Es ist nicht zu übersehen, dass er wütend ist. „Schön, Granger", knurrt er mich an, „ich schlage vor, Sie verschwinden jetzt besser, bevor ich Ihnen tatsächlich noch etwas antue."

Ich muss mich stark zusammennehmen, um jetzt nicht schon wieder die Nerven zu verlieren, doch nicht, weil er mich eingeschüchtert hat, sondern, weil er schon wieder dabei ist, sich zurückzuziehen, um mir nicht direkt darauf antworten zu müssen.

„Nein, das würden Sie nicht", sage ich entschieden. „Ich bin Ihre Schwäche, Professor. Schon vergessen?"

Mit gezügelter Wut schnaubt er vor sich hin. „Das mag für diesen einen Vorfall zutreffen, doch Sie können sicher sein, dass es nicht noch einmal vorkommen wird."

Er hebt die Hand und deutet auffordernd damit zur Tür. „Gute Nacht, Granger. Und vergessen Sie nicht, Ihre zerknitterte Bluse zu richten, ehe Sie aus meinem Büro marschieren. Wir wollen doch nicht unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen, nicht wahr?"

Ein fieses Grinsen taucht auf seinem Gesicht auf und ich rolle mit den Augen. Ob er auf lange Sicht das letzte Wort haben wird, werden wir noch sehen. Für gewöhnlich bin ich nicht gewillt, so schnell aufzugeben. Und das dürfte seiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht entgangen sein.


	5. Ursachenforschung

Love against the odds

Kapitel 5

Ursachenforschung

Das Ereignis in Snapes Büro hat weitaus mehr in mir ausgelöst, als ich je vermutet hätte. Ich komme nicht mehr von dem Gedanken los, dass ich tatsächlich mit ihm geschlafen habe, wenn es auch auf etwas ungewöhnliche Weise passiert ist.

Seither spukt er unablässig in meinem Kopf herum. Und das offen gesagt weitaus positiver, als ich es mir eingestehen will. Mein Drang, etwas über ihn und meine eigenen Motive zu erfahren, ist daher ungebrochen.

Zugegeben, ich war fasziniert von ihm und seiner Selbstbeherrschung, die er anderen gegenüber an den Tag legt, was mit dazu beigetragen hat, dass ich bereit war, mich ihm so weit zu öffnen. Außerdem ist er ohne Frage ein gebildeter Mann. Auch das kommt mir und meinem Wissensdurst sehr entgegen, obwohl wir aufgrund dieser Gemeinsamkeit nicht gleich zum Sex hätten übergehen müssen. Doch je länger ich darüber nachdenke, umso mehr wird mir bewusst, dass das eine sehr anziehende Eigenschaft an ihm ist, die ich so zuvor noch gar nicht näher bedacht habe. Auch die Tatsache, dass er mich nicht eiskalt hinausgeworfen hat, sondern in meinem Beisein versucht hat, eine Erklärung für alles zu finden, muss ich ihm anrechnen, schließlich war ich die treibende Kraft, die dafür gesorgt hat, dass es dazu kam. Aber kann das wirklich alles sein, was mich dazu bringt, mich tatsächlich zu ihm hingezogen zu fühlen?

Ich muss mich unweigerlich mit ihm und seiner Person auseinandersetzen, um zu wissen, was es damit auf sich hat, denn schließlich war es keine Kleinigkeit, die sich zwischen uns ereignet hat.

Dass ich seit zwei Tagen nichts mehr von ihm gesehen oder gehört habe, hilft mir keinesfalls dabei, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Im Gegenteil, ich habe mehr und mehr das Gefühl, ihn sehen zu müssen, vor allem aber, ihn spüren zu müssen, was wirklich mehr als eigenartig ist.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich schon längst versucht, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Snape ist und bleibt eben Snape. Doch nun, nachdem ich diese neuen Seiten an ihm kennengelernt habe, ist alles anders. Ich fühle das schmerzliche Verlangen, in seiner Nähe sein zu müssen, um endlich herauszufinden, was mich dazu gebracht hat, Sex mit ihm zu haben. Als dann endlich das nächste Wochenende ansteht, nehme ich mir fest vor, einen Teil davon ihm zu widmen, obwohl es schwierig werden dürfte, ihn dazu zu bringen, mir noch einmal zuzuhören. Doch zumindest möchte ich es versuchen.

Am Freitagabend erkläre ich den Jungs, dass ich noch jede Menge Nachforschungen in der Bibliothek anzustellen habe, was sie mir natürlich sofort abnehmen, schließlich bin ich bekannt dafür, jede freie Minute dort zu verbringen. Dann verlasse ich meinen Turm und schleiche mich hinab in die Kerker, genau genommen zu Snapes Büro. Wenn er im Schloss ist, ist er dort. Darauf würde ich jede Wette eingehen, denn jemand wie er zieht es vor, seinen Feierabend alleine zu verbringen, sofern er nicht gerade einen Schüler zum Nachsitzen bei sich hat. Dass mir dieser Gedanke erst jetzt kommt, hält mich keineswegs davon ab, meinen Weg fortzusetzen. Ich bin bereit, das Risiko einzugehen.

Erst als ich vor seiner Tür darauf warte, dass er auf mein Klopfen antwortet, wird mir mulmig zumute. Plötzlich geht sie auf und er steht vor mir, groß und einschüchternd, wie er es immer schon getan hat. Ein Schauder streift mich. Selbst sein herber Duft erweckt eigenartige, zugleich aber auch vertraute Gefühle in mir.

Seine Brauen ziehen sich finster zusammen. Für einen Augenblick wirkt er verunsichert; vermutlich hat er nicht damit gerechnet, ausgerechnet mich zu sehen. „Was wollen Sie hier, Granger?", fragt er steif.

Mein Herz pocht wild. Dass er so zurückhaltend auf mich reagiert, versetzt mir einen Stich. „Darf ich reinkommen?"

Ein Schnauben entfährt ihm, das mir deutlich besagt, dass ihm der Gedanke, mich in seiner Nähe zu haben, nicht sonderlich gefällt. „Wozu?"

Eilends setze ich meinen unschuldigsten Blick auf und blinzle ihn an. „Sie sind mein Lehrer und ich möchte mit Ihnen reden."

„Reden? Dafür ist es reichlich spät, finden Sie nicht?"

Ich gehe nicht auf seine Anspielung ein. Wenn ich nicht schon wieder alles vermasseln will, muss ich mich wohl oder übel zusammennehmen. „Bitte."

Er rollt mit den Augen und tritt beiseite. Schnell schlüpfe ich an ihm vorbei durch die Tür und höre, wie er sie sorgsam hinter mir verriegelt, fast so, als würde er damit rechnen, wieder einmal eine unliebsame Begegnung mit mir zu erleben.

Beinahe lautlos, lediglich vom sanften Rascheln seines Umhangs gefolgt, gleitet er durch den Raum und lehnt sich mit vor der Brust ineinander verschränkten Armen gegen seinen Schreibtisch. „Also?", fragt er abschätzig. „Was wollen Sie?"

Ich komme vorsichtig näher und halte in gebührendem Abstand zu ihm inne. Dann klemme ich meine Lippe zwischen die Zähne und luge zu ihm hinauf. „Sie sehen."

Snape hebt die Brauen an. „Wie bitte?"

Ich schlucke. So viel zum miteinander Reden...

„Ich wollte Sie sehen, Snape ... Professor."

Einen Moment lang wird es eigenartig still zwischen uns, dann nimmt er die Hände hoch und fährt sich damit durch die Haare. Mir entgeht nicht, dass er sich unwohl fühlt. Er wirkt beinahe ebenso verunsichert wie ich selbst.

Laut ausatmend lässt er die Arme sinken und steckt seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Wozu, Granger?", höre ich ihn fragen. Als wolle er mir sein Unwohlsein verdeutlichen zuckt er mit den Schultern. Auch seine Stimme klingt alles andere als gefestigt.

Früher hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut, dass er in meiner Gegenwart einmal so offen reagieren würde. Jetzt kommt es mir so vor, als hätte sich tatsächlich etwas zwischen uns geändert, genauso wie er es befürchtet hatte.

„Ich dachte, das wüssten Sie", sage ich ernst. Nachdem er bereit ist, mir verhältnismäßig ungezwungen gegenüberzutreten, möchte ich es auf keinen Fall riskieren, ihn zu verärgern.

Ungläubig legt er den Kopf schief. „Soll ich raten, Granger, dass es nur ein Vorwand von Ihnen ist, mich einmal mehr mit Ihrer Schlagfertigkeit oder gar Ihren Reizen zu bezirzen?"

Das musste ja kommen!

Abwehrend schüttle ich den Kopf. „Nein. Ich wollte Sie lediglich sehen, Professor. Das ist die Wahrheit."

Er mustert mich eindringlich, als würde er genau abwägen, ob er mir trauen kann. Dann deutet er mit dem Kopf zum Sofa hinüber. „Also gut. Setzen Sie sich, Granger. Aber ich warne Sie, sollte ich dahinterkommen, dass Sie mir etwas vormachen, fliegen Sie schneller hier raus, als Sie mich mit Ihren unschuldigen Augen anblinzeln können."

Sichtlich überrumpelt nicke ich und folge ihm zum Sofa.

xxx

„Ich habe nachgedacht", erkläre ich, um das eigenartige Schweigen zu durchbrechen, das zwischen uns liegt. Einer muss ja den Anfang machen. Und nachdem er nicht so aussieht, als würde er das tun, bin ich es.

„Natürlich haben Sie das", sagt er mit vorgetäuschter Ruhe. „Ich hatte es nicht anders erwartet."

Snape sitzt vorsichtig lauernd und mit ausreichend Abstand neben mir auf dem Sofa und faltet seine Finger vor dem Schoß ineinander. Wir beide wirken angespannt, um nicht genau zu sein, nervös, doch anscheinend hofft er, dass ich nicht merke, dass es ihm ebenso geht.

Wie er es schafft, seine Stimme und sein Verhalten derart zu kontrollieren, ist eine Eigenart von ihm, die ich erst nach und nach entziffern muss. Je mehr Zeit ich mit ihm zu verbringen scheine, umso besser werde ich darin.

„Oh."

Er stößt einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich Ihnen sagen soll. Jedenfalls hätte es nicht geschehen dürfen."

Bedröppelt nicke ich. Im Grunde genommen hat er Recht, unsere Lage betreffend. Dass aber ein bedeutender Teil von mir das nicht so sieht, ist eine andere Geschichte.

„Das ist mit ein Grund, warum ich hier hergekommen bin", bemerke ich leise. Den Rest auszusprechen wage ich vorerst nicht.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass Sie es so lange ausgehalten haben", setzt er scharf nach.

Fragend sehe ich ihn an. „Tatsächlich? Ich dachte, Sie waren vorhin überrascht, mich überhaupt zu sehen."

„Das auch."

Verwirrt klappt mir mein Kiefer nach unten. „Wie – wie soll ich das verstehen?"

Er seufzt. „Das wüsste ich nur zu gern selbst, Granger. Aber ich fürchte, ich kann es Ihnen nicht erklären."

Das verstehe ich sofort, schließlich bin ich genauso durcheinander.

Ratlos senke ich den Blick auf meine Knie. Sie zittern leicht. Es ist schwer für mich, jetzt mit diesem Abstand zwischen uns neben ihm zu sitzen, nachdem ich ihm neulich so nahe war. Kurzerhand nehme ich also die Beine hoch, drehe mich ihm zu und setze mich wie beim letzten Mal auch im Schneidersitz nieder.

Snape sieht aus, als würde er protestieren wollen. Erneut scheint ihm meine Gegenwart Schmerzen zu bereiten, doch noch ehe er den Mund aufmachen kann, ergreife ich das Wort.

„Ich möchte es mir nur etwas bequemer machen, Professor", erkläre ich entschuldigend. „Das hier ist nicht so leicht für mich."

Ohne etwas zu erwidern nickt er und dreht seinen Oberkörper in meine Richtung, stets darauf bedacht, den Abstand zwischen uns einzuhalten.

„Schon besser", murmle ich vorsichtig vor mich hin.

Er verzieht die Mundwinkel, schweigt aber immer noch beharrlich. So wie es aussieht, fällt ihm das hier noch viel schwerer als mir.

Einmal mehr wird es still zwischen uns. Dennoch kann er es nicht unterlassen, mich mit finsterem Blick zu mustern.

„Ich würde Ihnen gern etwas sagen", setze ich nach einer schieren Ewigkeit an. Hauptsächlich tue ich es aus Verzweiflung, weil ich langsam schon gar nicht mehr weiß, wo ich hinsehen soll, denn immer, wenn ich ihn anblicke, habe ich das Gefühl, dass er nach wie vor furchtbar wütend auf mich ist, weil ich es geschafft habe, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, was noch niemand zuvor getan hat.

Abschätzig legt er den Kopf schief. „Und was soll das sein, Granger?"

Ich muss mich räuspern. „Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Professor, aber ich möchte, dass Sie wissen, dass ich das nicht mit Ihnen getan hätte, wenn mir meine Gefühle etwas anderes gesagt hätten."

Seine Augen blitzen auf. „Wieso sagen Sie mir das?"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Weil ich es bedeutsam finde und denke, dass Sie das wissen sollten."

Er starrt mich an und überlegt. Ich kann sehen, dass es in seinem Kopf arbeitet.

„Wie Sie meinen, Miss Granger", antwortet er dann. „Doch ich kann weder Ihre Meinung, noch Ihre Empfindungen teilen."

Eigentlich hätte ich damit rechnen müssen, dass er so etwas von sich gibt. Trotzdem trifft es mich hart. Erschüttert beiße ich mir auf die Zunge, um ihm nicht irgendetwas unflätiges an den Kopf zu werfen. Es ist ein kläglicher Versuch meinerseits, mir vor Augen zu führen, was ich eigentlich noch hier verloren habe, denn jemand wie Snape wird sich nicht ändern, ganz gleich, wie sehr er sich in seinem Inneren nach der Erfüllung seiner Sehnsüchte und Bedürfnisse sehnen mag.

„Sie sind meine Schülerin", fährt er eindringlich fort. „Das alleine verbietet mir jeglichen persönlichen oder gar sexuellen Kontakt zu Ihnen. Sie kennen die Gesetze und wissen, dass sie nicht ohne Grund geschaffen wurden."

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst", gestehe ich ernst. „Aber wir beide wissen, dass ich anders bin. Sie können mich nicht mit meinen Klassenkameraden vergleichen, nicht wahr? Sie selbst haben es gesagt."

„Richtig. Doch es gibt noch andere Punkte, Miss Granger, die Ihnen zeigen sollten, dass wir diese Grenzen einzuhalten haben."

Ich bin derart überrumpelt, dass ich es mir nicht verkneifen kann, mit den Augen zu rollen, denn eigentlich hatte ich geglaubt, sein Hauptargument hätte er bereits verpulvert. „Nämlich?", platzt es ungestüm aus mir heraus. „Dass ich nicht Ihr Typ bin? Bedaure, das haben Sie bereits erwähnt."

Seine Mundwinkel schnellen zurück und entblößen seine Zähne. „Bravo, Granger. Wenigstens haben Sie aufgepasst. Aber das ist noch nicht alles."

„Hätte mich ja auch stark gewundert ..."

Er setzt wieder sein berüchtigtes, sardonisches Grinsen auf. „Sie sind eindeutig zu jung. Ist Ihnen das schon mal in den Sinn gekommen?"

Damit hätte ich nun nicht gerechnet. „Das meinen Sie nicht ernst", sage ich hart. „Ist das Ihr wichtigstes Argument, um mich auf Abstand zu bringen? Tut mir leid, aber das klingt jetzt wirklich wie ein abgenutztes Klischee, Professor."

Er richtet seinen Oberkörper kerzengerade empor und kommt mir ein Stück entgegen. Ob er das nur tut, um mich einzuschüchtern, bleibt dahingestellt, jedenfalls spüre ich, dass sich mein Herzschlag dadurch um ein Vielfaches beschleunigt.

„Ich habe nichts zu geben und nichts zu verschenken", sagt er klar und deutlich. „Das sollten Sie wissen."

Ein eisiger Schauder durchfährt mich bis in die kleinste Pore meines Körpers, als ich seine Stimme so durchdringend höre, obwohl er beim Sprechen wieder einmal kaum seine Lippen bewegt.

Gebannt sehe ich in sein Gesicht und beobachte seinen Mund, sowie die tiefen Furchen, die ihn im Laufe seines Lebens gezeichnet haben.

Als ich dann in seine Augen blicke, kann ich mich nicht länger zurückhalten. Ich möchte die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken und ihn berühren. Und das, obwohl er mir soeben auf seine ganz persönliche Art und Weise gesagt hat, dass alles zwischen uns hinfällig ist.

Vorsichtig lege ich meine Finger auf seine Lippen, um ihn davon abzuhalten, noch etwas so scheinbar Grausames wie das von eben von sich zu geben.

Snape starrt mich an, als hätte ihn ein Blitz getroffen. Ich spüre seine Unsicherheit, denn er schluckt hart. Dann sehen wir uns an. Und für einen Moment scheinen wir beide alles um uns herum zu vergessen, denn er kommt mit seinem Oberkörper auf mich zu und drückt mich langsam und beständig auf das Sofa nieder.

xxx

Wieder ist er voller Verlangen, als er sich mir nähert. Ich bin sprichwörtlich unter seinem fordernden Körper begraben und spüre dieselbe eigenartige Regung in mir, die mich schon beim letzten Mal dazu gebracht hat, es überhaupt zuzulassen.

Unsere Augen scheinen miteinander zu verschmelzen. Seine Hände kommen wie aus dem Nichts hervor und fixieren meine Arme über meinem Kopf, sodass ich auch jetzt nichts weiter tun kann, als ihn ansehen. Dabei bin ich ohnehin zu gefesselt von seiner Gegenwart, als dass ich mich seiner unbeschreiblichen Augen entziehen könnte.

Mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde mache ich mich mehr damit vertraut, wie es ist, seinen Körper auf mir zu spüren. Mir kommt es vor, als würde er am ganzen Leib zittern, während er in einem Tiefen Atemzug Luft holt, nur um sie dann laut hörbar aus seinen Lungen ausströmen zu lassen.

Ich spüre, dass sich seine Erregung gegen mich drückt, hart und unnachgiebig. Selbst wenn er unentschlossen ist, so weiß sein Körper genau, dass es nur einen Weg für uns gibt, der uns zufriedenstellt.

Vorsichtig drehe ich mein Gesicht, sodass er uneingeschränkte Sicht auf meine wild pulsierende Halsschlagader bekommt. Genüsslich schließe ich für einen Moment die Augen. Mein ganzer Körper steht unter Spannung, mein Unterleib lechzt danach, von ihm erobert zu werden.

Als ich sie dann wieder öffne, sehe ich, dass Snape schwer schluckt. Spätestens jetzt wird ihm bewusst, wie sehr ich mich danach sehne, von ihm ausgefüllt zu werden.

Seine Lippen vibrieren, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, doch dazu kommt es nicht, denn ehe er offenbar entschieden hat, wie es weitergehen soll, senkt er seinen Kopf in meinen Nacken und verbirgt das Gesicht in meinem wirren Haar. Ich höre seine unruhige Atmung nahe meines Ohrs und rieche innig seinen herb-männlichen Duft, der mich bereits zuvor so sehr durcheinandergebracht hat, dass ich mich am liebsten in ihm verkrochen hätte.

Lustvoll räkle ich mich unter ihm und er kommt mir mit nicht minder sehnsüchtigen Bewegungen entgegen. Ich will mir die Sachen vom Leib reißen, Knopf für Knopf seinen Körper freilegen, seine nackte Haut auf mir spüren ... doch noch immer hält er mich fest, als würde er damit verhindern können, dass wir uns einander hingeben.

„Lassen Sie mich Sie spüren", hauche ich ihm zu.

Er schüttelt den Kopf. Seine Nase reibt sich dabei unbeabsichtigt an meinem Hals. „Nein."

Ein wohliges Gefühl durchströmt mich, als ich seine raue Stimme höre. Es hat unweigerlich etwas Reizvolles, ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu bringen.

„Warum nicht?", frage ich mit vorgetäuschter Unschuld. „Haben Sie etwa Angst vor mir?"

Snape schnaubt belustigt. „Werden Sie nicht dreist, Granger."

Ich nicke. „In Ordnung. Doch Sie können mich nicht ewig so festhalten. Ich denke, das ist uns beiden klar."

„Wenn Sie es sagen", murmelt er leise. „Doch immerhin kann ich es solange versuchen, bis Sie aufhören, sich zu bewegen."

Fast huscht mir ein Lächeln übers Gesicht. Wir wissen beide, dass wir uns hier auf etwas einlassen, für das es keine Erklärung gibt. Und auch dann, wenn ich danach brenne, ihn in mir zu spüren, so weiß ich, dass es für ihn ein weitaus härterer Kampf ist, so zu tun, als würde es ihn nicht kümmern.

Er will etwas widerstehen, das ihm fremd ist, wieso sollte ich da nicht mitspielen? Irgendwann, da bin ich mir ganz sicher, werde ich ihn brechen. So wie ich es schon einmal getan habe. Und dann gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Doch bis dahin muss ich ausharren, denn schließlich ist Snape nicht irgendjemand. Er ist anders. Aber genau das lässt ihn so anziehend wirken, dass ich bereit bin, mich Stück für Stück auf ihn zuzubewegen, um zu sehen, was als Nächstes kommt.


	6. Der nächste Schritt

Love against the odds

Kapitel 6

Der nächste Schritt

Nach einer Weile merke ich, dass meine Arme, die er so fest in seinem Griff hat, schwer werden, also gebe ich nach, womit er sich ein wenig entspannt.

Snapes Atmung wird gleichmäßiger, der inzwischen so vertraute Druck seiner Erregung auf meinem Bauch lässt nach. Trotzdem ist es ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, das Gewicht seines Körpers auf mir zu spüren.

Ich schließe die Augen und nehme jedes Detail von ihm mit meinen Sinnen in mich auf: seine Wärme, seinen charakteristischen Geruch, das sanfte Geräusch seines Atems an meinem Hals.

Dann lässt er mich plötzlich los.

„Ich schlage vor, Sie gehen jetzt besser, Miss Granger", höre ich ihn ruhig sagen.

Zutiefst getroffen schlage ich die Augen auf. „Und wenn ich das nicht will?"

Kaum habe ich ausgesprochen, beiße ich mir auf die Zunge. Was ist nur in mich gefahren? Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn er nicht wütend darauf reagieren würde. Andererseits verspüre ich wieder dieses eigenartige Kribbeln in mir, das immer dann aufkommt, wenn ich drauf und dran bin, ihn herauszufordern.

Snape hebt den Kopf und stützt sich auf den Ellenbogen. Dann sieht er mich abschätzig an, als wäre es ihm unbegreiflich, warum ich ihm immerzu widersprechen muss.

„Wie bitte?", fragt er in einem tiefen Brummen, deutlich bemüht, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Unbewusst benetze ich mit der Zunge meine Lippen. Als ich ihn so sehe, muss ich nicht lange überlegen, um zu wissen, was ich will.

"Was passiert, wenn ich nicht gehen will?", wiederhole ich eindringlich. Diesmal möchte ich, dass er erkennt, wie ernst es mir ist, denn im Grunde genommen will ich tatsächlich nicht gehen.

Snape öffnet den Mund und schiebt seinen Kiefer von einer Seite zur anderen. Vielleicht weiß er wirklich nicht, was er mir darauf antworten soll, vielleicht will er aber auch nur Zeit schinden, um sich zu sammeln.

„Wieso sollten Sie nicht gehen wollen?", fragt er schließlich.

Sein Blick bohrt sich so tief in meinen, dass ich eine Gänsehaut bekomme. Meine Wangen heizen sich im Gegenzug auf.

„Weil ich hier bei Ihnen bleiben möchte."

Snape hebt eine seiner Brauen, ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Selbst wenn wir nicht denselben Fehler wie beim letzten Mal machen, sollten Sie langsam wissen, dass sich das nicht gehört", sagt er schlicht. „Sie sind meine Schülerin und ich kann es aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht riskieren, mitten in der Nacht mit Ihnen zusammen erwischt zu werden."

Es klingt weder verärgert, noch rügend, was mich in Bezug auf ihn ein wenig überrascht. Aber es ist schlicht und ergreifend die Wahrheit, die wir beide für einen Moment verdrängt haben, wie mir erst jetzt bewusst wird.

Vorsichtig nicke ich. „Das weiß ich, Professor. Aber in Anbetracht der Umstände, dass wir etwas haben, das uns miteinander verbindet, bin ich bereit, das Risiko auf mich zu nehmen."

Er blinzelt.

Für einen Moment erkenne ich wieder die Unsicherheit, die in ihm steckt, also hebe ich die Hand und lege sie auf seine Wange.

„Kommen Sie", sage ich sanft, wobei ihm klar werden dürfte, dass ich mich danach sehne, es mit ihm zu tun. „Es gibt so viel, das wir miteinander teilen können."

Überrascht hebt er die Brauen. „Sie wollen tatsächlich mit mir schlafen, Granger?"

Ich nicke.

„Warum?"

„Weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass es so sein soll."

„Und das, obwohl Sie genau wissen, dass wir das nicht tun dürfen?"

„Ja."

Erneut blitzt etwas in seinen Augen auf. Dann rappelt er sich hoch und sieht mich an.

„Kommen Sie mit, Granger", sagt er auffordernd. „Aber bevor Sie auf dumme Gedanken kommen, lassen Sie mich Ihnen sagen, dass ich Ihnen lediglich etwas zeigen will."

Ich muss nicht lange überlegen, um ihm zu gehorchen. In mir überschlägt sich alles. Was hat er wohl vor?

So gut meine müden Glieder es zulassen, springe ich auf die Beine und folge ihm durch eine Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen drückt er sie hinter mir zu und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken und vor der Brust ineinander verschränkten Armen dagegen.

Für einige Sekunden nehme ich mir die Zeit, mich umzusehen, während er mich genauestens mustert. Ich kann seinen brennenden Blick auf meiner Rückseite spüren, doch das hält mich nicht davon ab, dieselbe Anziehungskraft zu ihm wahrzunehmen, die mich immerwährend umgibt, sobald ich mich in seiner Nähe aufhalte.

Der Raum ist einfach gehalten, gar nicht so, wie man es sich für den Hauslehrer der Slytherins vorstellen würde. Vielleicht liegt das aber auch einfach nur an seinem Lebensstil, denn wenn er ihm etwas bedeuten würde, könnte er ihm durchaus einen etwas wohnlicheren Charakter verpassen.

Außer einem einfachen Bett, ein paar gut bestückten Bücherregalen, einem großen Schrank und einer Sofagarnitur gibt es nicht viel zu sehen. Das einzige Prunkstück scheint der großzügige Kamin zu bilden, der natürlich – ganz Snape - nicht beheizt ist.

Nachdem ich mich umgeblickt habe, drehe ich mich zu ihm und mache einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Ich kann deutlich sehen, dass er nervös ist, denn sofort versteift er seine Haltung wie ein Brett, nimmt die Arme runter und presst sie fest an seine Seiten.

„Ich denke, ein Feuer würde dem Raum etwas mehr Behaglichkeit verleihen", sage ich verlegen. Es ist das Erstbeste, was mir in dieser eigenartigen Situation einfällt.

In der Hoffnung, nicht abwertend geklungen zu haben, blinzle ich ihn an.

Snape setzt eine unleserliche Mimik auf, lässt seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel hervor sausen und richtet ihn mit einem gezielten Schwung auf den Kamin. Schon brennt das Feuer.

Es ist erstaunlich, was so eine kleine Veränderung auslöst, denn mir kommt es sofort so vor, als würde ich mich um Welten wohler fühlen.

Dankbar werfe ich ihm ein Lächeln zu. Von seiner Seite aber kommt nichts. Weder ein unliebsames Zucken seiner Mundwinkel, noch ein aufmunterndes Wort. Er steht stocksteif vor mir und mustert mich, als würde er nur darauf warten, dass ich jeden Moment davonrennen würde, sobald mir in den Sinn kommt, dass ich hier bei ihm in den Kerkern und in dieser seltsamen Atmosphäre nichts verloren habe.

„Wie oft sind Sie hier, Professor?", frage ich vorsichtig. Wie immer ist es eine willkommen Gelegenheit für mich, die Stille zu durchbrechen, indem ich ihn mit solchen Dingen konfrontiere.

„Was glauben Sie?", fragt er zurück.

Seine Stimme ist tief und eindringlich und versetzt mir einen Schauder.

Ahnungslos zucke ich mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, nur zum Schlafen, richtig?"

Er schnaubt leise, entgegnet aber nichts darauf.

„Wieso antworten Sie mir nicht einfach? Es wäre leichter für uns beide, wenn Sie mir entgegenkommen könnten, Snape."

Dass ich ihn so anrede, tue ich bewusst. Ich will ihn aus der Reserve locken und ihm zeigen, dass er sich in meiner Gegenwart nicht so steif verhalten muss, wie er es für gewöhnlich tut, schließlich haben wir es schon vorhin auf dem Sofa geschafft, aufeinander zuzugehen.

Ich kann spüren, wie sich seine Atmung beschleunigt, bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran, sich mir zu öffnen.

„Das hier ist mein Leben, Granger", sagt er plötzlich. „Mehr gibt es nicht. Ist Ihnen das bewusst?"

Ich nicke. „Ja."

„Und trotzdem sind Sie bereit, sich mit mir abzugeben", stellt er trocken fest. „Warum?"

Seine Worte versetzen mir einen Stich. Mir ist unbegreiflich, wieso er sich selbst in den Schatten stellt, denn für mich ist er ein überaus faszinierender Mensch.

„Warum sagen Sie das, Professor?", bringe ich vorsichtig hervor. „Es klingt so resignierend. Denken Sie vielleicht, ich bin wegen Ihrer Einrichtung hier? Lassen Sie mich raten, dieser Job lässt Sie nicht reich werden. Aber das spielt keine Rolle für mich. Ich bin hier, weil ich es sein will ..."

Ich habe noch nicht einmal ausgesprochen, da macht er einen Satz auf mich zu und packt mit eisernem Griff die Kapuze meines Sweaters. Die Botschaft, die hinter seinem Handeln steckt, ist nicht die, dass er mich damit verletzen möchte. Er tut es einfach, um mich in die Enge zu drängen, so wie er es damals gemacht hat, als sich der Vorfall in Slughorns Klassenzimmer ereignet hat.

Überrascht reiße ich die Augen auf und erstarre, als er sich bedrohlich tief zu mir hinunterbeugt, die Brauen fest zusammengezogen.

„Dann sagen Sie mir, was Sie wollen", zischt er mich durch seine eng aufeinander gepressten Kiefer an.

„Das – das habe ich bereits", stammle ich unbeholfen.

Er lacht höhnisch auf. „Glauben Sie, ich bin blöd? Ich weiß, was man über mich erzählt. Deshalb kann ich keine weiteren Gerüchte gebrauchen, die mir hier das Leben schwer machen."

Irritiert lege ich die Stirn in Falten. „Was meinen Sie? Ich interessiere mich nicht für das, was andere sagen. Ich bin nicht so, dass ich etwas darauf geben würde."

„Und ich auch nicht", äußert er hart.

„Dann sollten Sie aufhören, so zu reden. Ich wollte zu Ihnen, Snape. Aber wenn Sie mir unterstellen wollen, dass ..."

„Wozu?", bellt er weiter, ehe ich fertig bin. „Denken Sie, ich bin auf der Suche nach einem schnellen Fick? Ich bin kein Mann, der derartige Interessen hegt, Granger. Was letztes Mal passiert ist, war ein einmaliges Vorkommnis, das sich nie wieder ereignen wird. Also gehen Sie mir aus den Augen!"

Er lässt mich ruckartig los und ich falle einen Schritt zurück.

Als ich mich wieder gefangen habe, ringe ich ungläubig nach Luft. Er aber steht immer noch vor mir und funkelt mich an.

„Glauben Sie, ich bin deswegen hier?", frage ich vorwurfsvoll. „Ich sagte Ihnen bereits, dass ich anders über Sie denke, obwohl ich es mochte, diese Erfahrung mit Ihnen zu machen. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich so verzweifelt darauf aus bin, nur deswegen auf Sie zuzukommen."

Die Falte zwischen seinen Brauen pocht angespannt. Sichtlich durcheinander senkt er den Blick.

Vermutlich hat er wieder einmal mit einer anderen Reaktion von mir gerechnet, wofür ich ihm kaum einen Vorwurf machen kann.

„Warum dann? Ich habe nichts, das ich Ihnen geben könnte, Granger."

Seine Stimme klingt rau, beinahe schon gebrochen. Ihn so zu hören lässt mich schaudern.

„Ich bin wegen Ihnen hier", wiederhole ich aufrichtig. „Ich suche Sie, Professor."

Endlich hebt er den Kopf und starrt mich an. Sein Adamsapfel vibriert, auch seine Oberlippe zittert, als würde er nach Worten suchen.

Langsam schließe ich die Distanz zwischen uns und er senkt den Blick und verweigert es erneut, mich anzusehen. Dennoch nehme ich die Hand hoch und lege sie auf seine Brust.

„Ich denke, wir haben mehr Gemeinsamkeiten, als Sie sich eingestehen möchten", flüstere ich sanft und spiele dabei in Gedanken versunken mit einigen seiner Knöpfe, die sich unter meinen Fingern bei jedem seiner unruhigen Atemzüge heben und senken.

„Sie sind es, was ich suche. Es war nie einer der Jungs, deshalb habe ich mich auch geweigert, etwas Festes mit einem von ihnen anzufangen, bis ich auf Sie gestoßen bin, Professor. Alle anderen scheinen mir so unreif zu sein, dass sie mich langweilen. Vielleicht ist es eigenartig, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich nie mit so jemandem zusammen sein kann."

„Das sagen Sie jetzt, Granger", knurrt er hart. „Aber auch diese jungen Männer werden reifen. Und dann steht Ihnen nichts mehr im Weg."

„Was soll das heißen?", frage ich irritiert.

„Ich bin zu alt für Sie, Granger."

Ich muss unweigerlich schnauben, während er mich mit glühenden Augen beobachtet.

„Das ist ein vollkommener Unterschied zu dem, was Sie zuvor gesagt haben, Professor. Da war ich noch zu jung für Sie. Jetzt aber sind Sie plötzlich zu alt für mich. Woher kommt dieser Sinneswandel?"

Er versteift sich sichtlich, doch ich schüttle nur den Kopf darüber.

„Vielleicht mag das auf andere Frauen in meinem Alter zutreffen. Aber nicht auf mich. Sie sind es, den ich suche, Snape."

Ich kann sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitet, bevor er seinen Mund öffnet, um zu sprechen.

„Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich Ihnen das geben kann. Mein Herz, sofern ich eines habe, hat nichts mehr zu vergeben, Granger. Es wäre also unklug von Ihnen, etwas in mir zu suchen, das Sie nie finden werden."

Seine Worte sind aufrichtig und mit Bedacht gewählt. Es ist nicht etwas, was ich von einem Mann wie ihm erwartet hätte, der sein Leben alleine und verschlossen von der Außenwelt in den Kerkern fristet. Aber irgendwie wird mir dadurch einiges klar: er muss tief für jemanden empfunden haben. Und er sieht nicht so aus, als wäre er damit glücklich geworden. Er ist gebrochen, verbittert und allein.

Anstatt einen Schmerz zu verspüren, weil er mich damit zurückweist, tut es mir weh, dass er das erlebt hat.

Ich kann es nur schwer begreifen, doch dass er sich mir so öffnet, ist derart bedeutungsvoll, dass ich ihm zeigen möchte, wie wichtig er mir ist.

„Vielleicht werden Sie es wiederfinden", flüstere ich ihm zu, meine ganze Ernsthaftigkeit in meine Worte legend, so unbedeutend sie in seinen Augen auch sein mögen.

Snape sieht mich lange an, seine Gefühle unleserlich und zurückhaltend vor mir verschlossen. Dann aber ändert sich etwas in ihm. Seine Augen leuchten mit demselben Feuer auf, mit dem er mich nun schon öfter überrascht hat.

Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung hebt er mich hoch und trägt mich quer durch den Raum zu seinem Bett hinüber.

Instinktiv schlinge ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken; sein Blick verlässt mich nicht ein einziges Mal.

Als er sich dann vor dem Bett hinunterbeugt und mich vorsichtig darauf ablegt, bin ich so befangen, dass ich kaum realisiere, wie schnell er auf seine Seite gebettet, den Kopf auf den rechten Arm gestützt, neben mir liegt.

Eindringlich mustert er mich.

Ich drehe mich ebenfalls auf die Seite, sodass wir uns ungehindert betrachten können; unsere Gesichter nur wenige cm voneinander entfernt.

Die Wärme des Feuers im Kamin, die sich inzwischen im Raum ausgebreitet hat, lässt mir eine unglaubliche Hitze zu Kopfe steigen.

Ich lege meine Hand auf sein Herz und fühle das unruhige Schlagen in seiner Brust. Er ist mindestens ebenso unsicher wie ich, denn keiner von uns weiß, wie es weitergehen soll. Aber alleine, dass wir nebeneinander auf seinem Bett liegen und uns ansehen ist bedeutungsvoll.

Langsam lasse ich meine Finger über den schwarzen Stoff seiner Kleidung gleiten und beobachte, wie er scharf Luft holt und für einen Moment die Augen schließt.

Als ich beginne, die ersten Knöpfe unterhalb seines Halses zu öffnen, sieht er mich wieder an.

„Sollte ich jemals Grund zur Annahme haben, dass Sie mich belügen, wird das hier ein rasches Ende nehmen, Miss Granger", sagt er klar und deutlich, ohne seine Lippen mehr als nötig zu bewegen.

Ich nicke lediglich. Mir ist bewusst, wie weit er sich aus dem Fenster lehnt, indem er es zulässt, dass ich auf diese innige Art Zeit mit ihm verbringe, was für einen zurückgezogenen Menschen wie ihn sehr schwer sein muss.

Dass Snape mir das so offen sagt, ist nur ein weiteres Zeichen seinerseits, wie ungewöhnlich es ist, was zwischen uns besteht. Seine Worte dienen nicht einzig und allein dazu, mich einzuschüchtern, doch das verstehe ich erst, seit ich ihm näher gekommen bin. Sie sollen mir zeigen, dass er mir vertraut.


	7. Von schnarchenden Fledermäusen

xxx

LATO dürfte einige von euch etwas an meine Story 'Tear me apart' erinnern. Im Moment ist mir einfach danach.

houseghost

xxx

Love against the odds

Kapitel 7

Von schnarchenden Fledermäusen

Seine Worte hallen noch immer in meinem Kopf nach. Mein Herz schlägt wie wild. Trotzdem wage ich es, mich wieder den Knöpfen auf seiner Brust zu widmen. Doch weit komme ich nicht, denn Snape greift nach meiner Hand und hält sie fest.

„Was tun Sie da, Granger?", fragt er mit ernstem Blick.

Ich werfe ihm ein unschuldiges Lächeln zu. „Ich möchte Sie ausziehen."

Er sieht beinahe so aus, als würden ihm die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen und legt fragend die Stirn in Falten. „Das werden Sie schön bleibenlassen. Nur weil ich Ihnen erlaubt habe, hier zu sein, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass Sie so etwas tun dürfen."

Für einen Moment fühle ich mich wie geohrfeigt, dann gebe ich mich geschlagen und kuschle mich kurzentschlossen an ihn, meinen Kopf innig an seine Schulter geschmiegt, die Hände zwischen unseren Körpern ruhend.

Ich kann spüren, dass er sich kurz versteift, doch immerhin lässt er mich gewähren.

„Gute Nacht, Professor", murmle ich leise in den schwarzen Stoff seiner Kleidung hinein. Dass er noch immer seinen Umhang und seine Schuhe trägt, ignoriere ich einfach, schließlich ist es nicht meine Schuld, wenn er so stur ist, sich nicht von mir ausziehen zu lassen.

In dem Bewusstsein, dass es ihm auch so schon schwer genug fallen dürfte, aufgrund meiner Nähe auch nur eine ruhige Minute zu finden, muss ich mir ein Lächeln verkneifen. Vermutlich hat er nicht damit gerechnet, dass dieser Abend mal so enden würde.

Nachdem ich es mir im Schutz seines warmen Körpers so richtig schön bequem gemacht habe, höre ich seinerseits ein tiefes Brummen aus seiner Kehle entströmen, dann legt er den Kopf auf seinem Arm ab und es wird still. Abgesehen vom Knistern des Feuers im Kamin und dem sanften Geräusch seiner Atmung ist nichts mehr zu hören, womit auch ich zur Ruhe komme, schließlich war es eine aufwühlende Woche, die ich hinter mich gebracht habe.

xxx

Erst mitten in der Nacht wache ich auf, vom leisen Schnarchen meines Professors geweckt, das fast schon melancholisch an mein Ohr dringt.

Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass er noch immer so daliegt wie zuvor, als ich eingeschlafen bin, doch andererseits ist es Snape, um den es hier geht, also sollte es mich nicht sonderlich überraschen, denn er ist so still, so sonderbar, zugleich aber auch von einer faszinierenden Selbstbeherrschung geprägt, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor bei jemandem beobachten konnte.

Vorsichtig richte ich mich auf und streiche ihm die langen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die mir die Sicht auf ihn nehmen, um ihn besser betrachten zu können.

Meine Finger gleiten kaum merklich über seine Wangen, dennoch schlägt er die Augen auf und blinzelt mich an.

Für etwa zwei Sekunden denke ich, mir bleibt das Herz stehen, so unleserlich ist der Ausdruck, den er mir entgegen wirft.

Dann schluckt er. „Miss Granger ..."

Ich beuge mich zu ihm hinab, bis ich ihm ganz nahe bin.

„Hi."

Er hebt eine seiner Brauen und sieht mich an.

Als er nichts erwidert, räuspere ich mich. „Sie schnarchen, Professor. Wussten Sie das?"

Schon ziehen sich seine Brauen zusammen, doch noch ehe er etwas erwidern kann, lege ich ihm meinen Zeigefinger auf den Mund.

„Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich, wissen Sie", erkläre ich schnell. „Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass Sie so etwas stinknormales tun. Ich meine ...", fast kommt mir ein Lachen aus, „… schließlich sollen Sie ja die Fähigkeit haben, sich des Nachts in eine Fledermaus zu verwandeln, also ist es schon etwas ungewöhnlich – wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine."

Zu meinem Erstaunen rollt er ziemlich gelassen mit den Augen, obwohl ich nun wirklich nicht damit gerechnet hätte, dass er so locker darauf reagiert, nachdem er vorhin derart wütend war, als er dachte, ich würde mich aus purer Neugierde in seine Nähe begeben, um im Anschluss die Gerüchteküche in Hogwarts anzuheizen.

„Davon habe ich gehört, Granger", sagt er mit rauer Stimme. „Und? Können Sie diese Theorie bestätigen?"

Entschieden schüttle ich den Kopf. „Nein. Definitiv nicht."

Er nickt abwesend und schließt von einem tiefen Seufzer begleitet die Augen.

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, als ich sehe, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitet. Auch dann, wenn er sich bemüht, in meiner Gegenwart nicht so verschlossen wie sonst zu sein, merke ich doch deutlich, dass es ihn verletzt, was man über ihn erzählt.

Fast tut es mir leid, dass ich ihn geweckt habe. Er sieht so aus, als hätte er seinen Schlaf bitter nötig, woraufhin ich mich dazu entschließe, mich wieder an ihn zu kuscheln.

Tief in meine Gedanken versunken lasse ich meine Finger im Schein des Feuers über seine Brust gleiten.

Ich spüre, dass er noch wach ist und gegen den Schlaf ankämpft. Meinetwegen.

Doch ich kann nicht anders. Ich bin so überwältigt, bei ihm zu sein, dass ich ernsthaft beginne, mich zu fragen, wie das alles nur binnen weniger Tage geschehen konnte. Nie zuvor wäre ich auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass ich mich einmal so nach seiner Nähe sehnen könnte. Es ist absurd. Aber auch wunderschön.

Als hätte er gespürt, was in mir vorgeht, nimmt er seine Hand und legt seine Finger unter mein Kinn. Dann hebt er langsam und beständig meinen Kopf, bis ich ihn ansehe.

„Schlafen Sie jetzt, Granger", sagt er leise und eindringlich zugleich.

Ich klemme meine Lippe zwischen die Zähne und schüttle den Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich kann nicht."

„Doch, Sie können."

Ein Schauder durchfährt mich, als ich ihn so höre. Es ist die Stimme des Lehrers, mit der er zu mir spricht. Sie ist mir vertraut, obwohl sie im Moment gar nicht hierher zu gehören scheint.

Ich stütze mich auf meinen Ellenbogen und nähere mich seinem Gesicht.

Snape sieht mich ungebrochen an. Lauernd, als würde er schon längst damit rechnen, dass ich jeden Augenblick eine Dummheit begehen könnte, was ich offengestanden sofort zu tun bereit wäre, denn als ich sein Gesicht so innig vor mir habe, fühle ich, wie mein Körper voller Verlangen auf ihn reagiert.

„Ich möchte es", sage ich ernst. „Sie wissen es, nicht wahr?"

Er schluckt. Dann nickt er.

„Ja."

Unbewusst benetze ich meine Lippen. „Und? Würden Sie es tun?"

„Ja."

Kaum hat er ausgesprochen, kommen seine Hände auf mich hinab und ziehen mich zu ihm auf seinen Körper.

Überrascht blinzle ich zu ihm hinunter. „Warum haben Sie es vorhin verweigert, Snape?"

„Manchmal ist es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um gewisse Dinge zu tun, Granger. Ich bin keine Maschine, die einfach alles andere ausblenden kann."

Das überrascht mich nur zum Teil, denn bis vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass er überhaupt imstande wäre, irgendetwas zu fühlen.

„Und jetzt ist er da?", frage ich vorsichtig, obwohl ich deutlich seine fordernde Erregung spüren kann, die sich gegen mich drückt. „Der richtige Zeitpunkt, meine ich?"

„Nein. Aber ich denke, andererseits werden wir nie zur Ruhe kommen."

Zustimmend senke ich meinen Kopf auf seine Lippen nieder, doch Snape dreht sich zur Seite.

„Nein."

Verwundert nicke ich, da fällt mir ein, was er mir gesagt hat, als er mir dieses Zimmer zeigen wollte.

Ich spüre einen Stich in meinem Inneren, doch ich werde es respektieren. Vielleicht ist er auch einfach noch nicht bereit dazu, mich zu küssen, denn für manche Menschen kann ein Kuss weitaus bedeutsamer sein, als alles andere.

„In Ordnung", sage ich leise und begnüge mich damit, mit meinen Lippen seinen Hals zu erkunden, sofern es mir aufgrund seiner hochgeschlossenen Kleidung möglich ist.

Vorsichtig lasse ich meine Zunge über seine Haut gleiten und spüre sein Schaudern. Dann legt er die Arme um mich und rollt mich herum, sodass er auf mir liegt.

Schwer atmend, das Gesicht von seinen langen Haaren verhangen, sieht er auf mich hinab und streicht mir eine Strähne zur Seite.

Ich kann mich nicht länger zurückhalten und lasse meine Hand zwischen unseren Körpern abwärts gleiten, bis ich seine Männlichkeit durch seine Hose hindurch spüren kann.

Snape stöhnt auf, als ich meine Finger fest um seinen Penis schließe. Diesmal lässt er sich weitaus mehr gehen, als zuletzt.

Es ist aufregend, ihn so zu beobachten, vor allem aber, ihn so voller Leben zu spüren.

Instinktiv beginne ich damit, ihn zu streicheln. Zuerst bin ich vorsichtig, doch als er sich immer mehr meinen Bewegungen hingibt, gewinne ich sichtlich an Vertrauen. Und das, obwohl er noch immer in seiner Hose steckt. Eine ganze Weile widme ich mich ihm voller Aufmerksamkeit und Wohlwollen, seine neuartigen Gesichtszüge stets aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtend, bis er plötzlich nach meiner Hand greift und mich zurückhält.

Im ersten Moment denke ich, dass ich etwas falsch gemacht habe, doch er schüttelt verhältnismäßig sanft den Kopf und ich begreife, dass er mich nur aufgehalten hat, weil er es nicht länger ausgehalten hätte.

Dann geht es schnell. Ungestüm will ich ihm die Klamotten vom Leib reißen, Snape aber kommt mir zuvor. Er setzt sich auf und legt seinen Umhang ab. Dann klettert er von mir, schält sich aus seinen Schuhen und seiner Hose und wirft alles auf den Boden, noch ehe ich meine Jeans und mein Höschen ausgezogen habe. Seine Ungeduld ist ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, wie sehr er sich bisher zurückgehalten hat.

Als er seinen Unterleib gänzlich befreit hat, legt er sich auf mich und wir sehen uns an. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich abwärts seines Intimbereichs mehr als nur seine fordernde Männlichkeit zu Gesicht bekommen habe, wenn auch nur kurz. Wir brennen ohnehin so sehr darauf, es miteinander zu tun, dass wir keine Zeit mehr damit vergeuden, uns vollständig zu entkleiden.

Trotz allem muss ich zugeben, dass ich aufgeregt bin, obwohl wir schon einmal miteinander geschlafen haben. Diesmal aber wird es anders werden. Ich fühle es. Und selbst Snape scheint es zu spüren, denn auch er wirkt verunsichert.

Zielgerichtet greift er mit der Hand zwischen uns und dringt mit seinem Penis in mich ein.

Er stöhnt auf, zeitgleich spüre ich einen Schmerz. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und grabe meine Nägel in seinen Rücken, um seine Kraft abzufedern, woraufhin er für einen Moment innehält und mich ansieht.

Das Feuer in seinen schwarzen Augen ist erwacht. Es ist schwer für ihn, sich zurückzuhalten. Und so schiebt er sich mit verhaltener Begierde immer weiter in mich hinein, ehe er sich Stück für Stück gehen lässt und sich auf mir bewegt.

xxx

Die Story kann auf meinem anderen Account bis inklusive Kapitel 16 fertig gelesen werden.

xxx


End file.
